You're Only Mine, Kyu
by Soldier of Light
Summary: "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun yang akan menyentuhmu, Kyu. Kau hanya milikku." A Thriller KyuMin fanfiction. PsychoMin to InnocentKyu, collab fic.Last Chapter is up!. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**You're Only Mine, Kyu**

**By Soldier of Light & LittleLiappe**

**Cast:** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Other

**Rated :** T or M ?

**Genre:** Thriller, Suspense, Crime, Angst

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belongs to the God and this collaboration FF is us!

**Warning : Thriller gaje, Maha OOC, Diksi dan EYD yang kurang tepat, typos bertebaran, making headache, PoV yang suka berpindah-pindah tanpa pemberitahuan (?), PsychoMin!, and also Don't Like Don't Read.**

* * *

><p>Let's enjoy our first Collaboration KyuMin Thriller Fanfiction... *kok jadi ribet gini bahasanya?*<p>

OK! Let's reading ^^

sign -Soldier of Light and LittleLiappe-

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

Aku ingat apa yang dulu kau katakan…..

.

.

"Kyu, kau suka orang yang seperti apa?" tanya seorang namja imut dengan mata yang bulat, lucu. Ia dan seseorang berwajah sendu sedang duduk santai di taman sekolah kala istrahat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Menandakan bahwa ia tak terlalu paham.

"Orang yang mau kau jadikan pacar, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin to the point.

"Hmmm….. aku ingin berpacaran dengan orang yang akan selalu berada disisi ku."

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Menurut hyung apa lagi?"

.

.

Maka dari itu, Kyu. Aku akan selalu berada disisi mu. Sampai kau hanya melihat ku dan mencintaiku. Dan kita akan berbahagia bersama.

Kyu, Mengapa kau terlalu manis? Mereka selalu mengejar mu dan ingin mendapatkan cintamu, Kyu. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan mereka!

.

.

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Hangeng sebagai guru bahasa inggris yang sedang mengajar saat itu mau tidak mau menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Tapi, sebelumnya dia memberikan tugas buat seluruh muridnya.

"Huwaaaa….. Susah sekali sih tugasnya Kyu. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Hm… iya sih hyung, tugas kali ini susah banget." Ujar Kyuhyung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. "Oh! Kita minta bantuan Siwon hyung aja! Diakan murid yang paling pintar di kelas ini." Kata Kyuhyu berbinar.

"Eh, tapi Kyu…."

"Aku akan berbicara padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. Ia langsung menuju ke kursi di belakang dimana Siwon yang duduk tengah membaca ulang tugasnya.

Melihat itu Sungmin merasa tidak suka. Ya dia tidak suka saat Kyuhyun bergantung pada orang lain selain dia.

Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hai Siwon hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon mendongak, kemudian agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin gugup.

"Y-ya…. A-ada apa Kyu?" jawab Siwon terbata-bata.

"Begini hyung. Tentang tugas yang diberikan Hangeng seonsaengnim. Aku tidak mengerti hyung. Maukah kau mengajariku dan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan buku tugasnya.

"Tt-tentu boleh. Aaa-apakah kau mau aku ajarkan sekarang Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah hyung? Kita belajar dirumah ku. Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang penuh harapan.

"Bb-boleh saja Kyu." Jawab Siwon dengan nada gugup dan setengah gemetar. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak di sadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung. Sampai nanti!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melukiskan sebuah senyum yang teramat manis bagi Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju bangkunya. Tepat saat Kyuhyun berbalik sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah tampan Siwon. Ia tampak sangat senang karena hal itu membuat dia dekat dengan namja pujaannya yang selama ini hanya bisa ia perhatikan dari jauh. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggeram.

Setelah itu, Siwon langsung membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Tempat tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu perpustakaan. Tempat dia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Tapi dia tidak sadar, bahwa hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah itu.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin." Kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang melamun, setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi sebenarnya Sungmin tengah menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"Tidak ah, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Yaaaa…. Hyung…. Nanti aku traktir es krim strawberry. Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun setengah memaksa.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berbinar. "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hmmm…. Kau duluan saja, Kyu. Aku ingin ke toilet, nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Baikklah…. Tapi hyung harus secepatya menyusul ku loh!" Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Sungmin sambil cemberut. Sungmin hanya terenyum tidak enak. Akan tetapi setelah Kyuhyuntak terlihat lagi, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

.

Suasana perpustakaan sangat sepi, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menjaga atau mengujungi tempat yang penuh pengetahuan tersebut. Hanya Siwon - satu-satunya yang peduli terhadap perpustakaan tersebut.

Ia tengah duduk di suatu sudut yang selama ini menjadi spot untuk membaca yang nyaman. Ia tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu sambil tersenyum di buku yang tengah ia pegang.

Tap …. Tap …. Tap ….

Suara langkah yang perlahan terdengar di ruangan sepi itu. Sangat perlahan dan seperti mendekat kearah Siwon.

Siwon menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mencari arah suara. Namun tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Siwon kembali duduk dan menekuni bukunya. Tapi sedetik kemudian suara langkah itu terdengar kembali. Siwon cepat-cepat berdiri dan mendatangi arah suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. Ia tengah membetulkan letak kacamata nya dengan tangan gemetar.

Hening …. Tak ada jawaban.

"Nn-nugu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Tap …. Tap …. Tap …. Suara langkah itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dari belakang Siwon. Ia pun berbalik.

BUAKHHH !

"Akkhhhh!"

Siwon menerima hantaman benda tumpul oleh seseorang tepat di daerah matanya. Membuat ia terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya tengah menutup kedua matanya yang kini memar dan berdarah akibat pecahan kacamata yang masuk kematanya.

"Arrgghhhhhhh…. Sssssaaakkkiiittthhhhh!" erang Siwon lagi akibat sakit yang luar biasa pada matanya membuatnya jatuh terjerembat.

BUAKKKHHH ... DUAKKKHHH …. DAKKK

Siwon yang tadinya terkapar karena kesakitan yang mendera matanya, kini kembali menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya dengan benda yang sama.

"AAAAKKKHHHHHHHHH…. Hen-hen-hentikann arggghhhhh…. Kkkuu mohhhonnnn….. ARRRGGHHH…" erang Siwon oleh sakit yang tak tertahankan. Pandangannya mengabur sekarang.

Sia-sia saja. Pukulan bertubi-tubi didaratkan dikepalanya. Hingga kini darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka besar di kepalanya.

"Arrkkhhh.." Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sakit yang kini menjalari tubuhnya hanya bisa membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

DAKKK …. Satu pukulan keras didaratkan tepat di tengkuk Siwon yang mengakibatkan nyawa salah satu murid yang pernah menyumbangkan emas olimpade fisika tersebut melayang.

Tap …. Tap …. Tap …. Sosok yang telah memastikan ketiadaan Siwon itu menjauh dan menuju tumpukan buku yang tadi Siwon baca. Ia membungkuk mengambil sebuah buku bersampul perak, kemudian membuka bagian yang terselip sebuah pena di tengahnya.

Orang itu mendecak kesal sekaligus meremehkan, "Apa ini? 'Love you, Kyu'?" setelah itu ia merobek kertas tersebut menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil. Lalu melempar buku itu kesembarang arah dengan terlebih dahulu mengambil sebuah pena.

"Dengar, Choi Siwon! Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan Kyuhyun ku! Kyuhyun adalah milikku! Milik Lee Sungmin!" orang yang ternyata Sungmin itu menuju mayat Siwon yang tengkurap.

JLEEBB … Ia dengan mudahnya menancapkan pena pada tengkuk Siwon yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Dan jangan pernah bemimpi untuk mencintainya!" Sungmin pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan bukti-bukti pembunuhan.

.

.

Lihat, kyu. Hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian yang menggemparkan seluruh murid, sekolahan tersebut menutup perpustakaan itu untuk urusan penyelidikan polisi.<p>

Seluruh murid tampak sangat terkejut dengan meninggalkannya Siwon, murid yang sangat teladan di sekolah itu dengan cara yang sangat tragis.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, merasa beberapa saat sebelum Siwon meregang nyawanya. Kyuhyunlah orang yang berbicara pada Siwon. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, membuat kondisi sekolah kembali seperti semula. Bukannya melupakan kejadian tragis itu, tapi mereka berusaha tidak mengingat kembali. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, dia masih merasa sedih atas kepergian teman sekelasnya itu.

Jam pelajaran berlalu begitu saja tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Kyuhyun sering terlihat melamun seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin. Berkali-kali Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Kyu!" kali ini Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Hyung… kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yang lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat terpukul. Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Mian hyung, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Eh, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir ku sekarang!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan mimic ceria yang dipaksakan. Meski begitu, Sungmin cukup senang.

"Hmmmmm…. Boleh… kau mau makan apa, Kyu?" tawar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau Jjangmyun! 5 porsi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melebarkan jari-jarinya kea rah Sungmin. Membuatnya terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Mwo! 5? Nanti kamu bisa gemuk , Kyuuu…." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau masih lebih gemuk daripada aku nantinya, hyung, hehehehehe" jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir menggoda Sungmin.

"Grrrrhhh…. Dasar EvilKyu….." balas Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu ayo kita sekarang pergi ke kantin…"

"Ne, ayo."

"Eh tunggu dulu!" seru seseorang yang otomatis menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Merekapun menoleh, terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menuju kearah mereka.

"Zhoumi hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Zhoumi berada di depan meraka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Ayo!" ajak Zhoumi, yang langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Kyuu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusulmu hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak karena dia semakin menjauh.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin marah akan kejadian ini. Tepatnya pada Zhoumi yang seenaknya membawa KyuhyunNYA pergi.

.

.

Zhoumi membawa Kyuhyun ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya disana Zhoumi hanya diam, membuat Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Zhoumi hyung, kenapa diam saja? Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Zhoumi mengatur nafasnya sebelum dia berbicara, "Hm… Kyu…Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Zhoumi langsung pada intinya.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus membuat pipi pucatnya memerah. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia jawab. Ia tidak menyukai Zhoumi sehingga tidak terpikir olehnya jika Zhoumi mengatakan ini kepadanya. Namun ia juga tidak enak pada Zhoumi dan bepikir sebuah penolakan yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat membuat Zhoumi tersinggung.

Menyadari Kyuhyun yang diam saja, Zhoumi langsung memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan lekat. "Kyu, kau tidak usah bingung. Kau dapat menjawabnya nanti, aku akan menunggu. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk perlahan. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau berkata apa saat ini.

Zhoumi tersenyum lega sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," kata Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hyung duluan saja, aku bisa menyusul nanti," katanya masih tetap setia menunduk.

"Hmmm… baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Kyu." Kata Zhoumi yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya, sedari tadi sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang teramat tajam, penuh amarah yang besar.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah yang merupakan momen yang sangat ditunggu setiap siswa disekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Terlihat berbagai keceriaan, kelelahan, atau ekspresi lainnya yang ditunjukkan di wajah murid-murid tersebut. Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk sebangku.

"Hyung, ayo cepat pulang!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari kursinya setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Mian, Kyu. Aku mau belanja untuk keperluan ku sehari-hari. Jadi kau pulang sendiri hari ini….."

"Hmmm,,, Kutemani ya, hyung?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Anni, Kyu. Kau harus cepat pulang, makan, dan istirahat! Akhir-akhir ini maag mu sering kambuh kan, Kyu. Cepat sana, pulang…" tolak Sungmin sambil mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengusirku, hyung?"

"Hehehehehe….. bukan begitu, Kyu. Kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan pulang."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya menyerah, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, hyung." Kyuhyun pun melenggang keluar kelas.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun keluar kelas, terlihat dari sudut mata Sungmin bahwa Zhoumi juga keluar dengan tergesa-gesa seperti orang kebelet. Sungmin menyusul mengikuti Zhoumi pergi yang tentunya tak di ketahui siapapun.

.

.

Zhoumi kini sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel, sesekali ia membasuh mukanya.

Krieettt…

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi tempat Zhoumi berada dibuka. Zhoumi menoleh.

"Lho, Sungmin. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Zhoumi pada Sungmin, orang yang membuka pintu.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil membuat wajah aegyeo, "Anni, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum pulang.

"Wahhhh…kamu kebelet yaaa seperti aku….hehehehe" celetuk Zhoumi bercanda sambil mematikan kran air yang sedari tadi menyala.

Sungmin menggeleng lagi, "Bukan, bukan itu…"

"Loh? Jadi apa?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Zhoumi, tangannya terjulur menyentuh kepala Zhoumi, kemudian mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"S-sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi yang merasa risih terhadap perlakuan Sungmin.

"Aku… Ingin melakukan….. INI!"

PRAANNNNNGGGGG!

Sungmin menghantamkan kepala Zhoumi sekuat-kuatnya ke kaca besar yang terletak di atas wastafel. Membuat kaca tersebut pecah menjadi beberapa bagian di lantai.

"Aarrgghhhh….. Sungmin! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Zhoumi yang kini terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Menyingkirkan mu." Jawab Sungmin dingin. Kini wajahnya berbanding terbalik dari ekspresi-ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukkan, dari seorang aegyeo menjadi seorang pembunuh yang keji.

"Apa maksud, mu. Aku… tak mempunyai masalah terhadap mu…akhhh…" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau punya, Zhoumi…. Menyukai apalagi menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun ku adalah sebuah masalah besar untuk mu, Zhoumi." Ucap Sungmin sarkastik.

"Kkkau… Kyuhyun mu? Jangan bercanda Sungmin!"

Mendengar perkataan Zhoumi yang seolah mengejek Sungmin membuat pemuda yang menguasai martial art itu marah. Langsung saja ia menendang dada bidang Zhoumi hingga membuat punggung Zhoumi menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Akkkhhhh" erang Zhoumi yang menambah rasa sakit Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah pecahan kaca yang agak besar dan runcing di salah satu ujung nya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju Zhoumi dan duduk berjongkok di hadapan pemuda cina tersebut.

Sungmin mengarahkan ujung kaca yang runcing tersebut keleher Zhoumi.

JLEEBB

Sungmin langsung menusukkan kaca itu ke leher Zhoumi, kemudian melepaskan tusukannya yang membuat darah Zhoumi mengucur deras dari leher serta mulutnya.

"Kkhhaaaakkk!" Zhoumi mengerang merasakan sakit pada lehernya yang membuat ia sudah tidak mampu berbicara.

Merasa belum puas hanya dengan ini, Sungmin menancapkan kaca itu lagi di tempat yang sama.

JLEEBB

"Kkkhhhkkk!"

"Tak ada seorang pun…"

JLEEBB

"Kkkhhhhkk…khkkk!"

"Yang dapat…"

JLEBB

"Mendekati Kyuhyun KU!"

JLEEBB

JLEEBB

JLEEBB

Sungmin terus menusuk leher Zhoumi secara bertubi-tubi meskipun ia tahu bahwa Zhoumi sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ingat itu, Zhoumi!"

Sungmin pun beringsut meninggalkan mayat Zhoumi yang terlebih dahulu membereskan bukti-bukti pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehnya.

.

Esoknya, seluruh warga sekolah kembali dikejutkan dengan di temukannya mayat Zhoumi di kamar mandi sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu kembali terpukul, padahal ia berencana menolak Zhoumi secara halus dan mengajaknya berteman akrab. Kini, rencana itu hanya sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa menangisi kepergian orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya itu di kelas. Ia menangis dipelukan Sungmin. Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Akan tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari seringai kejam penuh kemenangan yang terukir di wajah manis Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyu, kau hanya boleh berada disisiku, begitupun aku yang hanya akan berada disisimu, selamanya…

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Author Ngebacot Corner<strong>

**LittleLiappe** : Aigooooo XO pinggangku sakittttt XO

**Soldier of Light**: Kaki ku saakkkiittt….o.O

**LittleLiappe** : kenapa kita malah ngomongin penderitaan sendiri….. urusin nih panpik gaje… *nunjuk panpik*

**Soldier of Light**: Yeee..siapa yg dluan…? *nonjok liappe* hadeehh….bisa"x kita buat fic bginian..?

**LittleLiappe** : buat para oppaya….mian Sungmin nya jadi psycho….sebenernya Li gag tegaaaa kalo suami Li yang ke 3 itu bunuh orang… *dibunuh para oppaya*apa lagi membunuh suami ku yang lainnnn XD *nunjuk Siwon n Zhoumi**ditabok*

**Soldier of Light**: yaa…maafkan kenistaan kami yg telah membuat Minnie oppa yang sngat manis jdi sprti ini…*bungkukin badan* dan hei..! liappe! ngapain pke nunjuk" Suami" qw...? *sembunyiin Siwon n Zhoumi*

**LittleLiappe** : *pura-pura gag denger* Nah, reader yang sudah baca, bagaimana dengan karya gaje kami ini? Keep or Delete? Review dari chingudeul sangat berarti bagi kami.

**Soldier of Light**: Benar sekali..! jdi d hrapkan untuk ripiu.. n NOT FLAME! *tpi gak mksa*^^

**LittleLiappe & Soldier of Light** : Gomawo chingudeul….. m(_ _)m

on June 11th 2011


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Only Mine, Kyu**

**By Soldier of Light & LittleLiappe**

**Cast:** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre**: Thriller, Suspense, Crime, Angst

**Disclaimer : **Kami hanya pinjem nama….

**Warning** : Thriller gaje,Boys Love, Maha OOC, Diksi dan EYD yang kurang tepat, typos bertebaran, making headache, PoV yang suka berpindah-pindah tanpa pemberitahuan (?), PsychoMin!, and also Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>Enjoy this Fic…. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa Kyu dan hanya akulah yang boleh mengganggapmu istimewa. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggapmu istimewa kecuali aku.<p>

.

.

.

Suasana kelas begitu sepi karena semua murid sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Saat ini Hangeng seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan beberapa materi. Sangat terlihat sekali murid-murid sedang memerhatikan dengan seksama.

Tapi, sepertinya ekspresi Kyuhyun memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di terangkan oleh Hangeng. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Hangengpun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menunduk memandangi buku yang sedang dia pegang dengan wajah kusut semerawut yang berarti dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan materi yang sedang Hangeng jelaskan. Langsung saja Hangeng berjalan menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Hangeng pada Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di depan meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung saja mendongak saat mendengar Hangeng menyapanya, "Hmmmm… ini seonsaengnim. Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit malu.

Lagi-lagi Hangeng tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Hangeng seraya membungkukkan badannya dan sedikit mendkatkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini…..." Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian materi yang tidak dia mengerti.

Hangengpun menjelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran pada Kyuhyun. Sesekali terlihat dari senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Hangeng. Sebuah senyuman yang mempunyai makna dalam, lebih dari seorang guru pada muridnya.

Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu. Hanya satu orang yang tahu arti senyuman itu, Sungmin.

Dari tadi Sungmin hanya memandangi kegiatan Hangeng saat menjelaskan pelajaran pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ya, dia tidak suka ada orang yang dekat dengan KyuhyunNYA seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa Hangeng tidak menganggap Kyuhyun sebatas muridnya, tapi lebih.

Sungmin mengetahui semuanya, dari tatapan Hangeng pada Kyuhyun, dari cara bicaranya, dari sikapnya. Semuanya terlihat jelas dimata Sungmin bahwa Hangeng menyukai Kyuhyun lebih dari seorang murid.

Bukan hanya Sungmin, beberapa murid di kelas ini juga mengetahui perasaan khusus Hangeng kepada magnae imut itu. Moment ini dijadikan mereka untuk bersantai sesaat dari kepenatan pelajaran yang memang susah itu.

"Jadi begitu. Kau sudah mengerti Kyu?" tanya Hangeng setelah selesai menjelaskan pelajaran pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mangut-mangut sok mengerti, sangat manis pikir Hangeng. "Ne, seonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak gemas rambut Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, dia langsung meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan kembali ke mejanya.

Tepat saat Hangeng sampai ke mejanya, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Hangeng setelah membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Langsung saja seluruh murid di kelas itu beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat yang ingin mereka datangi setiap istirahat.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih enggan meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Terutama Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandangi bukunya.

"Kyu, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat pada bukunya.

Mendengar Sungmin bertanya padanya, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Tidak hyung." Sambil cengengesan.

Sungmin langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban polos Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Bukannya tadi sudah di jelaskan oleh Hangeng seonsaengnim Kyu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish~ kau ini." Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hyung? Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapaaar~" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya. "Aku mau makan yang banyak hyung. Karena tadi tenagaku sudah terkuras sama pelajaran Hangeng seonsaengnim yang sangat susah itu." Lanjutnya.

"kau ini selalu saja lapar ya…. Hm… kau duluan saja Kyu." Ujar Sungmin

"Hah? Waey hyung?"

"Sudah sana~ kau duluan saja. Aku janji pasti nanti aku menyusulmu. Sana..sana…" kata Sungmin sambil mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun keluar kelas.

"Ya..ya… aku duluan. Tapi nanti hyung harus menyusul ya."

"Iya.." kata Sungmin seraya tersenyum sangat manis.

Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai tidak terlihat, senyuman manis Sungmin perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah jadi sangat dingin.

Bila ada orang yang melihatnya, pasti orang itu akan bergidik ngeri. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin itu.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu di ruangan Hangeng terdengar. Mendengar ketukan itu, Hangeng menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyuruh seseorang itu masuk.

"Ya, masuk." Ujar Hangeng.

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja imut yang sangat di kenali oleh Hangeng.

"Oh, Sungmin-ssi. Ayo silahkan masuk" ucap Hangeng mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Annyeong, Hangeng seonsaengnim. Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda." Ucap Sungmin seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ssi." Hangeng tersenyum ,"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Sungmin-ssi?"lanjutnya.

"Begini seonsaengnim. Soal pelajaran yang seonsaengnim tadi ajarkan. Sebenarnya saya kurang mengerti. Apakah kau bisa mengajari saya sekali lagi seonsaengnim?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi bisa mengajari mu? Tadi kan aku juga mengajarinya."

"Kyu tidak bisa mengajari dengan baik, akan lebih mudah jika kau yang langsung mengajari," jawab Sungmin.

Hangeng mengangguk, "Arraseo, kau bisa kerumah ku sore ini, aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan mengajari mu sebisa ku. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, senyum penuh arti tersungging di wajah Sungmin. Tapi secepatnya dia hilangkan senyum itu sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

"Baiklah seonsaengnim. Itu akan menjadi lebih baik." Kata Sungmin.

"Ya. Baiklah Sungmin-ssi. Apa ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Hangeng.

"Tidak seonsaengnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Dan maaf sudah mengganggu anda." Jawab Sungmin sekaligus meminta izin meninggalkan ruangan pada Hangeng.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ssi," Kata Hangeng seraya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Sedikit membungkuk, Sungmin langsung keluar ruangan. Senyum yang sulit diartikan terlihat di wajah aegyonya setelah Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

'Dan ini adalah hari terakhir aku merepotkan mu, seonsaengnim!' batin Sungmin.

.

.

Ting – tong, Ting – tong.

Hangeng yang saat itu tengah memasak, segera beringsut menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong, Hangeng seonsaeng," sapa Sungmin ramah.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi, silahkan masuk,"suruh Hangeng. Sungmin pun menuruti perintahnya. "Silahkan duduk, nyamankan dirimu sendiri,"

"Ne, gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim."

"Tunggulah disini, aku sedang memasak sesuatu." Kata Hangeng lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Boleh saya bantu? Saya cukup handal dalam memasak loh," tawar Sungmin sambil mengikuti Hangeng ke dapur.

"Boleh, ini akan menjadi ajang memasak guru dan murid yang asik," ujar Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

'Ye, dan menjadi yang terakhir,' batin Sungmin.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa saya bantu, seonsaengnim?"

"Kau bisa memotong lobak itu? Aku akan membuat sup." Kata Hangeng sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Sementara ia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan bahan yang lainnya.

"Arraseo," Sungmin menuju tempat penyimpanan pisau dapur, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau yang lumayan besar. "Waaahh… pisau ini besar sekali…."

Hangeng menoleh, "Hehehe, itu hadiah dari paman ku. Silahkan kau gunakan."

Sungmin segera mengerjakan lobak nya dengan semangat. Sangking semangat nya –

DAKK! DAKK! DAKK! DAKK!

Hangeng menoleh, di dapatinya Sungmin sedang mencincang lobak sembarangan.

"Sungmin-ssi, bukan begitu caranya…." Tegur Hangeng.

"Mian, saya hanya mencoba ketajaman pisau ini. Ternyata cukup tajam juga ya…. Hmmmmm," gumam Sungmin polos.

Hangeng tertawa pelan, "Ada-ada saja. Tapi kau mesti berhati-hati, pisau itu sangat tajam. Cukup untuk menembus daging manusia loh…. Hati-hati…" balas Hangeng ramah.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, jadi kau AKKHH – " Hangeng tercekat, sesuatu yang menembus pungung belakangnya membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

"Wahhh…. Benar-benar tajam. Anda benar sekali, seonsaengnim.." ujar Sungmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah menancapkan pisau yang tadi ia pegang pada punggung Hangeng. Setelah itu ia cabut kembali.

Hangeng berbalik menghadap Sungmin, "Ss-Sungmin-sssii, apa yang, Akhh….kau lakukan…" katanya terputus-putus sambil meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera punggung nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba ketajaman pisau ini. Apa aku salah jika melakukan eksperimen dengan guru ku sendiri..?" kata Sungmin sambil memain-mainkan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau…ada yang…ukhhhh…sala..hh dengan dir… AKKKKHHH – "

Ucapan Hangeng terputus lagi tatkala Sungmin menancapkan pisau dengan mata pisau nya berada diatas ke perut Hangeng dengan dalam, kemudian menariknya ke atas perlahan.

"EEEEGGHHHH…..AKKKKHHHH…..ARRGGGGGHH – " erang Hangeng menjadi-jadi ketika pisau itu menuju dadanya dan mengoyak isi perutnya. Disaat yang sama, Sungmin mencabut kembali pisau itu. Hangeng jatuh terduduk dilantai yang sudah digenangi darahnya sendiri.

"Ye, seonsaengnim….memang ada yang salah dengan diriku. Sikap mu yang mengistimewakan Kyuhyun membuat ku muak!" ujar Sungmin dengan menaikkan satu oktaf di setiap kata-kata nya.

Hangeng mendongak ke arah Sungmin dengan mata setengah terpejam dan susah payah. Tangannya mengepal menahan sakit. "Kkkauuhhh….cemmm….buu…rruuuhhhh?"

"Benar, aku cemburu karena kau dekat-dekat dengan KyuhyunKU! BAHKAN KAU MENYUKAINYAAA! Teriak Sungmin geram sambil menusuk-nusukkan pisau tepat di dada kiri Hangeng. Berkali-kali.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHHhhhhh – " teriak Hangeng yang melemah di akhir teriakannya. Menandakan bahwa nyawanya telah tercabut dari raganya.

"Dan aku ingin kau menjauh dari KyuhyunKU! SELAMANYA!" teriak Sungmin lagi. Ia berdiri dan mengambil panci yang didalamnya terdapat air mendidih, yang sebelumnya akan digunakan untuk membuat sup.

BRRAASSHHHH

Sungmin menyiramkan air mendidih itu kepada Hangeng yang duduk tertunduk tak bernyawa itu hingga mengakibatkan kulit mayat itu mengelepuh.

"Selamat tinggal….. Guruku tersayang…"

Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat hasil 'pekerjaannya'. Ia langsung pergi dari rumah itu.

Kejadian tersebut membuat geger para tetangga dan sekolah. Meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi guru-guru yang sudah mengenal Hangeng lebih dari 6 tahun. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedih mendengar kepergian guru yang tergolong ramah tersebut. Terkecuali Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyu, hanya aku yang dapat mengistimewakan mu. Kau pasti akan bahagia…..

* * *

><p>Hari itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati kue dan secangkir kopi di sebuah café. Hari itu Kyuhyun lah yang mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke café. Katanya ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan.<p>

"Emmm….Nyammmm….. enak sekali cake ini Kyu." Kata Sungmin setelah menyuapkan sesendok cake stoberry ke mulutnya.

"Enak kan hyung. Makanlah yang banyak. Aku yang akan mentraktir mu." Kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan meminum segelas capucino yang tadi ia pesan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Gomawo Kyu.." kata Sungmin lalu melanjutkan memakan cake stoberrynya dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin begitu sangat bahagia memakan cake tersebut.

"Oh iya Kyu. Tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin, ia sempat lupa bahwa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kesini ada yang ingin di bicarakannya gara-gara cake stoberry yang dia makan itu.

"Hehehe… Kau tau hyung. Sekarang aku sudah punya…. Namjachingu!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat dan malu-malu.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut. Seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya. Hatinya sakit.

Selama ini dia selalu menjaga KyuhyunNYA dari siapapun yang ingin mendekatinya. Tapi, sekarang Kyuhyun berpacaran kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya. Kenapa hal sepenting itu bisa luput dari perhatiannya. Bahkan Sungmin tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun sedang dekat dengan seseorang.

"Heyyooo hyung…." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hyung? Seharusnya kau bahagia… ini pertama kalinya aku punya namjachingu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya. Sungmin masih saja diam.

"Maka dari itu, aku mengajak kau kesini dan mentraktir mu cake yang banyak untuk merayakannya hyung."ujar Kyuhyun lagi, tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sakit. Itulah yang di rasakan Sungmin saat ini. Selera makannya hilang begitu saja, seperti hatinya yang sekarang hancur secara tiba-tiba juga.

Menatap Kyuhyun membuat dia ingin menangis, maka dari itu ia menunduk agar ia tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ss-siapa Kyu? De-dengan siapa kau berpacaran?" tanya Sungmin, masih menunduk dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Ummmm… Shim… Shim Changmin." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Degh. Sungmin tersentak mendengar nama yang di sebut Kyuhyun tadi.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Changmin mengincar KyuhyunNYA? Bahkan sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan KyuhyunNYA.

Changmin anak kelas sebelah yang memang sudah lama menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi menurut Sungmin itu hanya gossip. Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun, makanya dia diam saja mendengar gossip seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Changmin bisa berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?

Air mata yang sedari tadi Sungmin pertahankan mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa sakit, sedih, dan marah. Ya, dia marah pada Changmin yang sudah seenaknya merebut .

Melihat Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin menangis.

"Hyu-hyung kau ke-kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Takut-takut ia melakukan kesalahan.

Sungmin semakin terisak saat Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Uwaaaaa…. Hyung….! Kenapa kau tambah nangis?" Kyuhyun mulai gelabakan.

Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengahampiri Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai bisa mengendalikan tangisannya, dan menggeleng perlahan di dada Kyuhyun. Menyadari Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Changmin, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya menunduk, tapi ia mulai mendongak dan memandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia mendengarmu sudah mempunyai namjachingu." Kata Sungmin berbohong.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya Kyu. Aku senang." Kata Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. Dan tentunya itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Syukurlah hyung. Aku kira kau tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Changmin. Gomawo ya hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun senang seraya memeluk Sungmin dengan erat lagi.

"Ya kyu." Jawab Sungmin getir, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun juga dengan erat.

Tatapan mata Sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan tentunya hal itu tidak di sadari oleh Kyuhyun.

'Mati kau, Shim Changmin!' batinnya menggeram

.

.

.

Kau akan hanya menjadi milikku Kyu. Hanya milikku! Bukan milik orang lain!

.

.

.

toktoktoktok!

Shim Changmin, namja tinggi yang tengah duduk santai sambil bertelepon ria di balkon rumahnya menatap kesal kearah pintu depan yang diketok secara brutal.

"Aisshhh…. Siapa sih orang iseng malam-malam begini..!" gerutu Changmin.

"Waeyo, Changminnie…?" tanya seseorang yang terdengar dari teleponnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie. Hmmmmm….aku harus membereskan sesuatu, nanti akan ku telepon lagi." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut walaupun orang yang diajak bicara tidak dapat melihat senyummya.

"Arraseo. Kita sudahi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Changminnie…"

"Ne, chagi…muachhh.." dan Changmin pun menyudahi percakapannya.

toktoktoktoktok!

Changmin yang mulai kesal tingkat tinggi segera berlari kearah pintu dan membuka pintu dengan kasar , "HEY KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN YAAAA!" teriaknya.

Ia dan orang yang berada didepannya itu terdiam.

"Loh? Kau kan, Lee Sungmin yang satu tempat duduk dengan Kyuhyunnie kan?" tanya Changmin yang telah sadar dari diamnya. "Mianhae aku meneriaki mu tadi…."

Sungmin hanya menatap pria tinggi di depannya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Kyuhyunnie…apa maksudmu memanggil KyuhyunKU dengan panggilan manis seperti itu?" tanya nya dengan datar.

"Mwoo? Kyuhyun mu? Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu ku. Dan ia bilang tidak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa." Bantah Changmin.

"Kyuhyun milikku dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memilikinya!" teriak Sungmin mencak.

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau percaya diri sekali. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun suka padaku."

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Buaakkkhhh. Sebuah kepalan tinju Sungmin mendarat di pipi Changmin. Dan megukir lebam biru disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin!" teriak Changmin. Ia berancang-ancang membalas pukulan Sungmin, namun luput.

DUAAKKK… Sungmin menendang perut Changmin dengan lututnya yang membuat Changmin jatuh terjerembab.

"UKKhhh…" Changmin memegangi perutnya. Tendangan dari Lee Sungmin yang seorang martial art cukup membuat beberapa tulangnya ngilu sehingga ia berdiri dengan susah payah.

Sungmin merogoh tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa, di keluarkannya sebuah tali tambang yang besar dan panjang.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Sungmin menatap Changmin yang berjalan terseok kearahnya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Menyingkirkan orang seperti mu!" jawabnya.

Sungmin merentangkan tali tambang yang ia bawa. Kemudian berjalan kearah Changmin yang mundur perlahan karena menyadari adanya bahaya dari LeeSungmin.

GREP. Sungmin yang mempunyai tenaga lebih dari Changmin saat ini seketika meenjerat leher Changmin dengan tambang tersebut. Ingat, Sungmin adalah seorang master martial art. Hal seperti ini tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk membuat Changmin kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin mandi darah saat ini…. Jadi kau terima saja kematian mu ini, Shim Changmin." Ujar Sungmin dengan pandangan dingin. Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Hikss…Hiksss..Hy-hyunngg… Chchangminnn….hiksss"

Pagi ini setelah menerima kabar yang seakan menghantam kepala Kyuhyun, pria yang menyukai game itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dirumah. Hari ini ia bolos bersama Sungmin. Saat ini Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Tenang, Kyu….. biarkan Changmin bahagia disana…." Hiburnya.

"Hiksss….hiksss….hyunnggg…" Kyuhyun masih saja setia dengan tangis nya. Sementara itu Sungmin tersenyum iblis.

.

.

.

Kyu, sudah ku tegaskan kalau kau hanya milikku. Tak ada seorang pun….. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memiliki mu, terkecuali aku…..

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Baik, sekarang saatnya balasan ripiu:<p>

**Nadhia Kim:**

Umin oppa..

Kenapa oppa jadi kyak gini?

Na gak prnah nyngka kalo oppa psikopat gini..

Thor, lnjut...

Dtunggu chap selanjutnya..

**Soldier of Light** : Hehe… mian.. sbenrnya qw jga kga rela Minnie oppa qw jadi gini..^^ nih sdah di lnjutin. Mkasih ya sudah ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi… gomawo…

**LittleLiappe** : huehehehe….. sabar ya ndok (?)…..makasih dah ripiu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>kim chaeri<br>**

aku shock! sungmin... the king of aegyo

kenapa kau jadi horor begitu?

FFnya keren banget! lanjutinnya cepetan y.. fighting author!

**LittleLiappe** : aku juga shockkk! #plak….horror? taapi disini gg ada hantunya lohhh(?)…yep…makasi dah ripiu…fighting!

**Soldier of Light**: hehehe…shock ya? Mianhae… mkasih udah ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya… gomawo…^^

* * *

><p><strong>Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri<strong>

Huaaa...

Ngeriiii...

Umin jadi sangat kejammmmm...

Biasanya suami aku alias Kyu yg jd psycho...

Bagus thor,,, skli2 umin yg jahat..

Lanjutt thor...

**Soldier of Light**: Bnarkah ngeriiii…? Hehehe… mkasih ya udh ripiu…^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi….^^

**LittleLiappe** : Sungmin memang kejam~~~~~~~…. Nih udah lanjuttt…. Hehehehehe…

* * *

><p><strong>Iino Sayuri<strong>

omona ~

si Minnie sama Kyu kebalik.. :O

biasanya kan EvilKyu.. sekarang EvilMin..

tapi cara penulisannya rapi.. aku suka :D

nggak belibet juga :D simple..

ceritanya keren!

:D

apdet kilat, dong ~

kalo prlu bikinin sekuelnya ya?

ya? ya? ya? y- *dibekep author

pokoknya, hwaiting! ^^

**LittleLiappe** : hohhoh,,,,saya lagi seneng umin jadi epil kaya gini… eummm sekuel? Gimana yaaa?

**Soldier of Light**: hehe…gak pa" kan klo Minnie jdi evil..hehehe… mkasih udh ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya…^^ gomawo..

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteViolin<br>**

annyeong~

suka2, Minppa jadi beda disini a.k.a jadi garang khukhukhu~

sebenernya image cast lain juga jadi beda karakternya disini tapi ini yg bikin seru

keep writting

**Soldier of Light**: Iy…emnk qt buat beda bgt.. apalagi siwon oppa.. hehehe,,, mkasih udh ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya…^^ gomawo..

**LittleLiappe** : hoho,,,,sungmin garang,,,Rawrr #plak,,,,eniwei…gomawo udah ripiuu….

* * *

><p><strong>kyuminbee<strong>

*claps*

phsycho sungmin aku suka!

huwaaaaa sungmin keren jadi pshycho gitu *cipok umin*

abis kalo baca ff keseringan umin yg lemah tak berdaya(?) sesekali umin gini kan keren

lanjutkan thor!

**LittleLiappe** : hueeee? Enak aja cipok-cipok umin,,,,*toyor bibir reader* *digatak*,,,,ne,,,ini udah lanjuttt….

**Soldier of Light**: mkasih udh suka Minnie oppa dsni…^^ tapi Minnie oppa tetap milik saya..*plakk* hehehe…mkasih udh ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>Minnie Seongmin<strong>

WONNIEKU HUAA *nangis guling guling*

kenapa suamiku dibuat mati di fic ini hiks

mimi juga huwee

cepat apdet eon~ saya tunggu apdetannya

keep writing!

Minnie Seongmin^^

**LittleLiappe**: jadi kamu suka siwon ama mimi? *geleng-geleng kepala* *ambil mimi* nih udah lanjut…..gomawo for the ripiu…..

**Soldier of Light**: Ehem… suami qw tuh…*nunjuk siwon*… nih udh eonnie update… hehehe… mkasih udah ripiu…jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>YuyaLoveSungmin<strong>

tepuktangan buat author... Sukses bikin suami gw jahat bgt! Huaaaa.. G bs bygin! NOOO...

Pasti terakhirnya angst niy! Ah malas lah.. Hhe,, ntar minnie tersiksa d.. Dipenjara atau ga mati atau ga gila...

Atau ga, si kyu yg tersiksa,,,

*soktau*

ditunggu lanjutannya

**Soldier of Light**: Wahhh…mianhe…mianhe….*bungkukkin badan* pie maksih ya udh ripiu… jgan lupa ripiu lagi…^^ gomawo…

**LittleLiappe **: hohhoo….sungmin mah kagak mungkin dipenjara….ntar tu polisi di mutilasi ama diaaa XD….. ne, nih udh lanjut

* * *

><p><strong>Maki Kisaragi<strong>

HUWEEEEEEEEEE TT^TT

knp minnie chagiku yg manis, imut & lucu jd psyco gini...?

oh tidak! oh tidak! (jatoh trduduk mgangin pala)

Black Maki : HUAHAHAHAHA! MANTAB CHINGUDEUL! GW SUKA FF YG BRDARAH2 GINI! LANJUT!

White Maki : huhuhu Q_Q minnie... (pundung dipojokan)

hyaaaaaa! lanjut sodara2!*0*)/

Luv

K_M

**LittleLiappe** : *hug black maki*…..hohoho….tapi FF nya gag berdarah lohhhhh…gomawo udah ripiuu….nih udah lanjut….

**Soldier of Light**: hehehe….mkasih ya chingu udh ripiu… jngan lupa ripiu lagi…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>Pity Mbumkyumin Elf4ever<strong>

haduuhhh...

knp bunnie uminku jadi ngerii kyk gini sih...

saya merinding bacanya..

hiiiiiiii...

**LittleLiappe** : hmmmm….selamat merinding….hohohoho….gomawo udah sempat ngeripiu

**Soldier of Light**: Benarkah bkin merinding….? Hehehe…. Mkasih ya udh ripiu… jngan lupa ripiu lagi…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>ifabummie<br>**

bysany lox pairing kyumin tuh yg tkoh psycho'ny kyu, tyus yg innocent'ny sungmin, skrg kblik. Tp seru2!

**Soldier of Light** : hehehe…beda ya…? Gak pa skali" Minnie yg jdi psyco…^^ maksih ya udh ripiu…jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya…^^ gomawo…

**LitttleLiappe** : Ini baru beda! ^^b *korban iklan* …. Gomawo odah sempat ngeripiu…

* * *

><p><strong>af13knight<strong>

ish.. login dri hp kok gagal mulu y? =,=

yep, lngsung review aja..

ceritanya mantap!

apakah bsk giliran changmin dibunuh? lol *mulai ikutan psycho*

af ska bgt karakter ming disini, tambah manis ^^

walaupun kasian jg sih korban2nya..

yosh, update soon yah! :D

favenya ntar aja kalo kyumin happy ending, hehehe..

terserah author ding..

lanjut yah

hwaiting! ^^

**LittleLiappe **: mwo? Sungmin tmbah manis? Olalala…..anda benar….changmin mati disini….plus hangeng! Gomawo udah ripiu….

**Soldier of Light**: Bnarkah Minnie oppa jdi tmbah manis…? Wah…chingu bnar… kli ini gliran changmin yang mati… hehehe… mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Sachie<strong>

suami k'2 ku jahattttttt DX

#ganyante #plakplak

ngeri amat si umin -_-

tapi tapi aku suka LANJUTKAN (?)

**LittleLiappe: ** Mwokkeh… udah di lanjutkan neh..*lempar ff*

**Soldier of Light: **hehe… nih udh di lnjutkan.. mkasih ya ripiunya.. Jngan lupa ripiu lagi chingu..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Yenni gaemgyu<br>**

Uwa! keren!

saya suka saya suka!^^

next part pmbnhn.y lbh sadis lg n nyiksa.y lbh lma dunk. biarin korbn.y ksktn dlu biar lbh gmana gt...

jgn lm2 update.y b^_^d

**LittleLiappe** : aqu kra yg ripiu ini si mei mei *plakk*. .btwe aq gag bsa sadis nyiksa x… belum prnah cba…

**Soldier of Light** : Mian..kga bsa bkin yg sadis"…T_T hehe.. pie mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi…^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>rHeitawoo<strong>

yah..crtax kurang thriller..kurang sadis uminx..cba az bdnx siwon atw zhou mi d potong" gt..trust d bkin sate gt..trust authorx santap dh..hehehe..v bnrand dh..rhe gag ngerasaind thrillerx..

**LittleLiappe** : ='= aq blum prnh memutilasi tauk… atw qmu mw jdi prcobaan prtma qu? *plakk*

**Soldier of Light**: Mianhae…klo krang thriller…ya..qt blom prnah memutilasi.. sni qmu az yg jdi prcobaannya… *asah golok* hehehe… mkasih udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya..^^ gomawo…

* * *

><p><strong>Author ngebacot corner<strong>

**LittleLiappe** : Sprti biasa, pinggang q skit stlh mnulis ff.

**Soldier of Light** : ckckck…*gleng" kpala* maklum ya readers.. factor umur..*nunjuk Liappe* hehehe..:p

**LittleLiappe**: ='= kalau aq tua kau apa? Pdhal kau lbh tua dari que..:p

**Soldier of Light**: Aish~ tdak ap"..yg pnting siwon tetap suka..*plakk*.. hehehe.. oke..abaikan ya readers..

Uwaaaaa…senangnya…o sya tdak menyangka ad yg ripiu fic abal qt ini… hehehe…sya snang klian mnyukai fic ini…

**LittleLiappe**: Ne, q jga ikut senang…*peyuk readers atu"*

**Soldier of Light**: Krna ripiu klian lah yg mmbwat kmi smngat untk melnjutkan fic ini..*cipokin readers stu"* mkasih ya…bwat yg silent readers jga..gomawo..^^

**LittleLiappe**: Ne, mkasih atas ripiunya…

**Soldier of Light** : Ya, smoga klian puas dngan lnjutn fic kmi ini… pie, kmi sdar klo fic kmi ini msih bnyak kekurngannya…^^

**LittleLiappe & Soldier of Light** : gomawo reader trsyang…ripiu chapter ini lagi ya… m(_ _)m

On June 14th 2011.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Only Mine, Kyu**

**By Soldier of Light & LittleLiappe**

**Cast:** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre**: Thriller, Suspense, Crime, Angst

**Disclaimer : **Kami hanya pinjem nama….

**Warning** : Thriller gaje,Boys Love, Maha OOC, Diksi dan EYD yang kurang tepat, typos bertebaran, making headache, PoV yang suka berpindah-pindah tanpa pemberitahuan (?), PsychoMin!, and also Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>Enjoy this Fic…. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Hanya milikku. Itulah arti dirimu di dunia ini Kyu. Selamanya hanya menjadi milikku.<p>

.

.

.

Suasana ramai kelas seperti biasa terjadi saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan beranjak keluar kelas untuk mengisi tenaga mereka yang terkuras karena belajar ataupun hanya untuk merefresh pikiran mereka.

Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di meja mereka. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit letih cepat membereskan buku-bukunya ketimbang Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukannya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang lelet, melainkan dia kurang semangat saat ini. Sejak kematian Changmin.

Jelas saja Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena Changmin adalah namjachingu pertama Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sangat terpukul saat kepergian Changmin untuk selama-lamanya. Bahkan mereka baru seminggu berpacaran, tapi kenapa Changmin harus pergi secepat itu?

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa kesal. Dia kesal karena Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu karena seorang Changmin. Sungmin tidak rela kalau Kyuhyun bersedih demi orang lain. Baginya ekspresi apapun yang di keluarkan Kyuhyun hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Baik sedih, senang, marah sekalipun itu semua hanya boleh untuk dirinya.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ku Kyu?' batin Sungmin. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Sungmin gumamkan belakangan ini.

Apakah Sungmin merasa lelah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang hyungnya? Jawabannya adalah iya. Semuanya telah ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun terus melihatnya, dan menjadi miliknya. Menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berani dekat-dekat dengan KyuhyunNYA. Tapi, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menyadari perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya.

Walaupun ia merasa lelah, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun memiliki Kyuhyun. Kalau ia tidak bisa memiliki Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, berarti tidak ada satu orangpun juga yang akan memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih memikirkan Changmin?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan menoleh sesaat ke arah Sungmin lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tadi ia bereskan.

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas berat lalu berkata, "Susah buatku untuk merelakannya hyung. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa percaya bahwa Changmin sudah tiada." Kata Kyuhyun pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun semakin membuat Sungmin kesal. Kenapa hanya demi seorang Changmin yang baru beberapa hari dekat dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesedih itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sudah lebih dari 8 tahun selalu berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan orang lain, apakah Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sungmin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memikirkannya Kyu!" bentak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan membentaknya seperti itu. Sungmin yang selama ini sangat hangat padanya, tiba-tiba saja membentaknya.

Dan sepertinya Sungmin juga terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Eh..hm..Mi-mianhe Kyu. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak mu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu Kyu." Ujar Sungmin menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Ne hyung. Gwenchana. Mianhae kalau aku telah membuat mu khawatir hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau begitu, aku ke toilet dulu ya hyung. Setelah itu kita ke kantin." Kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum, "Ne, Kyu."

Kyuhyun lalu pergi keluar kelas. Sungmin masih saja menatap punggung Kyuhyun sampai sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi. Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya ke mejanya. Sampai tiba-tiba bunyi pintu terbuka dengan sedikit keras membuat dia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ryeowook!" seru Sungmin. Setelah ia mengenali seorang namja yang berperawakan kecil dan wajah imut masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Namja yang di panggil Ryeowook itu langsung menghambur ke arah Sungmin.

"Hyuuunngggg…..!" seru Ryeowook sambil memeluk Sungmindengan erat.

"Aish~~~ kau ini. Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan memelukku seperti ini Wookie." Ujar Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku ingin cerita sesuatu padamu~~~" Kata Ryeowook dengan riang.

"Apa?"

"Aku suka dengan Yesung hyung," ucap Ryeowook langsung.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Kenapa kalau kau suka dengan Yesung, kau malah bilang padaku? Kenapa tidak kau bilang padanya langsung?" lanjut Sungmin.

"A-aku takut hyung. Aku takut kalau Yesung hyung tidak menyukai ku." Ujar Ryeowook jujur.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah sahabat Sungmin, mereka bisa di bilang cukup dekat. Hanya cukup dekat, karena selama ini Sungmin hanya fokus pada Kyuhyun, hal lainnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika hal itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu tujuanmu memberi tahuku apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hmmm…aku ingin kau yang memberitahu Yesung hyung bahwa aku menyukainya, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan maksud Ryeowook itu. Menyadari raut kebingungan di wajah Sungmin, buru-buru Ryeowook menjelaskannya rencananya.

"Begini hyung. Hyung tinggal bilang pada Yesung hyung, kalau aku menyukainya. Dengan begitu, setiap aku memberikan perhatian ku padanya dia akan mengetahui kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu padanya. Lalu secara perlahan, Yesung hyung juga menyukaiku dan akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku deh." Ujar Ryeowook dengan penuh bangganya.

Sungmin merasa bahwa temannya ini begitu polos. Di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang akan berjalan semudah yang di pikirkan Ryeowook. "Kau… kenapa kau begitu polos wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung ayolah bantu aku. Jebal~" mohon Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Ne..ne.. tapi aku tidak janji loh~" Kata Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Mendengar itu, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang, "Hyuung Gomawooo…!" teriaknya setelah Sungmin sudah berada di luar kelas.

'Ck, anak itu.' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh murid lainnya. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari seseorang. Setiap sudut dia perhatikan guna menemukan sesorang yang dia cari. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sudut matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Seorang namja berambut coklat dan bermata lebih sipit, sedang menyandar pada kusen jendela.

'Ah, itu dia!' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Yesung hyung," Sapa Sungmin pada Yesung, seseorang yang ia cari dari tadi.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Yesung segera menoleh ke asal suara. Di dapatinya Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ah." Ujar Yesung.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Sungmin ketika ia berada di depan yesung.

"Begitukah? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ujar Yesung.

.

.

Dan disini lah mereka berada sekarang. Di atap sekolah. Sungmin mencari Yesung dari tadi hanya ingin menjalankan permintaan bodoh Ryeowook. Entah mengapa Sungmin ingin melakukannya. Disisi lain, Yesung juga mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Sungmin, dan hal itu yang akan merubah segalanya.

"Baiklah, kau duluan Sungmin-ah. Ada apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah tidak…. Kau duluan saja hyung. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hm...baiklah. Begini, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu Sungmin-ah." Yesung menghela nafas sekali lalu berkata lagi, "Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendekati Kyuhyun."

JDEERR

Sungmin tercekat. Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa Yesung harus menyukai KyuhyunNYA? Marah. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia tidak suka ada yang menyukai KyuhyunNYA.

"Aku… menyukai Kyuhyun sudah sejak lama Sungmin-ah. Jadi….. aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mendekatinya, karena setahuku kaulah sahabat baiknya." Lanjut Yesung malu-malu.

Mendengar itu Sungmin semakin marah. Ia tidak terima bahwa ia hanya dianggap sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?" tanya Sungmin dingin, menahan amarahnya.

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab, dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke pinggir gedung. Menengadah menatap langit yang hari itu memang terlihat cerah, secerah hatinya saat ini. Ia merasa telah melepaskan sebagian bebannya. Dia hirup udara dalam-dalam, meresapi betapa indahnya hidup ini. Tapi, siapa yang tau bahwa saat ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia melihat cerahnya langit biru.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sekarang tertunduk. Yesung, temannya, dengan rasa percaya diri mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun miliknya. Tidak bisa begini. Kyuhyun tidak boleh ada memilkinya, kecuali milik Lee Sungmin. Sudah ia tanamkan slogan itu. ia berpikir, apakah nasib Yesung akan sama dengan orang-orang yang menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun dahulu? Jawabannya, Ya.

Pikiran untuk menyingkirkan Yesung pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Baginya Yesung adalah parasit pengganggu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, seperti yang lainnya. Mereka adalah parasit, tapi seperti sifat parasit pada umumnya. Setelah parasit yang satu sudah di singkirkan, parasit yang lainnya pasti akan tumbuh kembali. Begitu seterusnya dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengambil resiko, bila ia diamkan parasit itu akan semakin menyebar. Dan saat inilah, Sungmin harus menghilangkan parasit yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan bagaimana urusannya mengenai Ryeowook? Entahlah. Baginya saat ini, Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Sungmin mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perlahan Sungmin maju seraya memegang balok kayu dengan tangan kanannya dan memposisikannya di belakang badannya. Sungmin memandang sosok Yesung yang kini membelakanginya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, seperti Yesung yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai KyuhyunNYA.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu, dan seterusnya aku yang akan bertindak sendiri. Kau mau kan?" ujar Yesung tanpa sedikitpun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sungmin yang tanpa ia sadari semakin dekat dengannya.

"Oh iya. Katanya ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Apa itu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung saat ia sadar bahwa Sungmin juga mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan padanya.

Yesung berbalik ke belakang, tepat saat Sungmin mengacungkan balok kayu itu ke atas dan bersiap untuk menghantamkannya kearah Yesung. Yesung terbelalak kaget, tanpa aba-aba Sungmin langsung melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke arah Yesung. Tepat di kepalanya lah Sungmin menghantam pukulan keras.

BUUGGH!

"Arrgggghhhh…."

Jerit Yesung saat dirasakannya sakit yang teramat pada bagian kepalanya. Ia langsung terjerembab ke lantai karena tidak bisa lagi mengatur keseimbangannya akibat hantaman keras yang ia terima di bagian kepalanya. Darah segarpun langsung mengalir deras di sela-sela telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi luka yang ada di kepalanya akibat pukulan keras itu.

"A-appha yang ka-kau lakukan Sung…min?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin di sela-sela rintihan sakit karena hantaman keras Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap dingin sosok Yesung yang kesakitan, "Mian hyung. Tapi saat ini kau adalah parasit bagiku. Jadi dengan berat hati, kau harus ku singkirkan." Ujar Sungmin dingin.

Yesung bingung, apa maksud Sungmin dengan parasit. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu Sungmin?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke arah Yesung.

BUUAAGHH

"Arrrgggghhh…" jerit Yesung semakin keras.

Sakit yang ia derita akibat pukulan yang pertama masih belum hilang, ia malah mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi di daerah kepalanya dan hal itu semakin menambah rasa sakitnya. Kini darah yang mengalir semakin deras, pandangan Yesung mulai kabur. Sakit yang ia derita semakin menjalar, bukan hanya di daerah kepalanya tapi ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan ini, malahan aku akan memberitahukan kabar baik padamu. Tapi…" kata Sungmin dengan polosnya saat ia memberi jeda pada kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan hyung. Jadi, aku akan memberimu hukuman karena telah melakukan kesalahan itu." Lanjut Sungmin. Kata-katanya berubah jadi lebih dingin, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya.

"A-apa ke-kesalahan ku padamu Sungmin?" tanya Yesung menahan sakit yang teramat di daerah kepalanya.

Sungmin menyeringai. Ia mendekati Yesung dan berjongkok di samping tubuh Yesung yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau beneran tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seolah ia menyesal.

Perlahan tangan kiri Sungmin yang tidak memegang balok kayu membelai lembut rambut Yesung. Ia belai dengan sangat pelan rambut Yesung yang sudah penuh dengan darah segar itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia jambak rambut Yesung dengan keras sehingga membuat Yesung menengadah menatap Sungmin. Yesung meringis kesakitan.

"Itulah kesalahanmu hyung. Karena kau tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu sendiri hyung!" kata Sungmin berteriak.

Kemudian ia melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Yesung dengan menghempaskannya keras. Kemudian Sungmin berdiri dan bersiap untuk memukul kepala Yesung lagi dengan balok yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia layangkan sangat keras balok itu ke kepala Yesung.

BUUAAGGHH

BUUAAGHH

BUUAGGHH

Berkali-kali pukulan demi pukulan Sungmin layangkan ke kepala Yesung. Setelah suara jeritan Yesung tidak terdengar lagi, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada balok kayu tersebut dan berdiri tegak. Membenarkan letak seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Inilah hukuman untukmu hyung." Kata Sungmin dingin.

Setelah itu, Sungmin menyeret tubuh Yesung yang tidak berdaya tersebut kepinggir atap gedung.

"Selamat tinggal Yesung hyung." Ucap Sungmin lalu mendorong tubuh Yesung ke bawah.

Ia perhatikan tubuh yang ia yakin sudah tidak bernyawa itu dari atas. Tidak perlu waktu lama, teriakan-teriakan histeris seluruh siswa yang melihat 'sosok tubuh penuh darah yang terjun bebas' itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin.

'Maaf Wookie, tapi aku harus melakukan ini.' Batin Sungmin lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu…hiks..hiks…Huuu…..Hyuuunngg….hikss…"

"Sudahlah Wookie." Kata Sungmin menenangkan Ryeowook yang kini menangis di pelukannya.

Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di UKS. Ryeowook sangat terpukul sejak kamatian Yesung, orang yang ia cintai. Berita tentang kematian Yesung, apalagi mayatnya yang ia lihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya, sungguh merupakan sebuah hantaman besar baginya. Ia sangat menyesal karena belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi setiap ia memikirkan hal itu. saat ini Ryeowook begitu terpuruk. Hatinya terluka, sakit karena kehilangan. Itulah yang Ryeowook rasakan saat ini.

Sungmin mengetahui hal itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yesung mati, itulah yang terbaik buatnya dan Ryeowook. Dengan begitu, Ryeowook tidak akan merasa terluka karena mendapat penolakan dari Yesung.

"Kenapa ia harus pergi secepat ini hyung. Hiks..hiks… Bah - kan… ia belum mengetahui perasaanku kepadanya.. .." kata Ryeowook disela isakannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Ryeowook. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Yesung tidak menyukainya, tapi ia menyukai KyuhyunNYA.

"Aku…. mencintai Yesung hyung…... Tapi kenapa…..huhuhuhu…." Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Ini lah yang terbaik untukmu Wookie. Kau terlalu baik untuk namja itu.' Batin Sungmin seraya terus mengelus punggung Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu dari tangisannya.

Kriieettt

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh mereka. Membuat Sungmin menoleh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Terlihat sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat ikal. Namja itu dengan perlahan menutup pintu ruang UKS lagi, dan berjalan menuju kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu… sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ingin menghibur Ryeowook, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Ryeowook yang berada di dalam pelukan Sungmin. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu menatap sosok mungil yang saat ini sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sangat terlihat sosok itu begitu rapuh. Bahkan sentuhan sekecil apapun mungkin dapat dengan mudah mengancurkannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah seperti itu dirinya saat ia kehilangan Changmin. Menjadi sosok yang dapat dengan mudah hancur kapan saja. Entah mengapa ia merasa déjà vu.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik kursi ke depan dua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu. Saat ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuknya berkata sesuatu. Ia merasa Ryeowook hanya butuh seseorang yang mendengarkan tangisannya. Hanya itu. Saat ini bagi Ryeowook menangislah yang ia butuhkan. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya, rasa sakitnya.

Hanya suara tangisan Ryeowook yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak mau berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sungmin terus memeluk Ryeowook dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Bales Ripiu duluuuu…..^^<strong>

**kim chaeri**

sungmin makin lama makin sadis aja.

trus si kyu gak nyadar-nyadar lagi.

dia itu emg polos atau bolot sih? (ditabok kyuppa)

**LittleLiappe** : mungkin dua-duanya *ikut ditabok*….makasih udah ripiu….

**Soldier of Light** : Bnarkah? Wah…maaf ya.. klo Kyuhyun itu emnk pabo dri snax.. hahaha…*di bkar sparkyu* mkasih udh ripiu chingu..^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nadhia Kim<span>**

Wew...

Makin ngeri aja nih umin oppa...

Thor, nanya donk...

Tu di cerita ini umin oppa memang pnya penyakit psikopat yah? Kok bisa?

Cepetan d lnjut y thor..

Keep writing...

**LittleLiappe** : hehe, disini umin akan melakukan apapun agar kyu tidak ada yg memiliki….gituuu…nih udah termasuk cepat kan update nyaa…gomawooo

**Soldier of Light** : tue udh di jelasin sma Liappe..hehe.. bgitulah kira" chingu..^^ mkasih ya udh ripiu.. d tnggu ripiunya lagi..^^

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteViolin<strong>

ugh~ ga nahan waktu baca pembunuhan hangeng gege

Vio sampe harus berhenti baca dan twitteran dulu baru lanjut

merinding dan ini perut rasanya ngilu banget ._. *daebak author bisa bikin scene kayak gini, baca nya aja tepar gimana bikinnya*

Minppa kau ganteng sekali di ff ini *Vio sarap klo ng'bayangin senyum evil+tatapan dingin seorang Minppa*

siapa lagi nih korban berikutnya? jadi penasaran

yosh, lanjut

oya, agak terganggu dengan kalimat "teriak Sungmin mencak" agak kurang pas aja, dan saya pun bingung mencernanya hehe~ ^^\/

keep writing

**Soldier of Light : **qw stuju chingu… Minnie oppa emnk ganteng bgt..dmna pun..hahaha.. klo yg soal mencak" maaf kn ksalahan kami ya..hehehe.. kami khilaf..(?) mkasih ripiunya.. ripiu lagi ya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : haha…aku yg buat scene pembunuhan biasa aja lohh..Cuma masalahnya abis ngetik,sakit pinggang!...dannn soal mencak" tuh karena author lagi sarap…gomawooo

* * *

><p><strong><span>Princess Sachie<span>**

sumpeh aku makin takut sama umin d ff ini :O

kejam bgt ya, tapi jujur aku gk berani bca part hangeng d tusuk" piso sama umin aku takutttttt bcanya malem" sih DX *kok curcol*

hmmmm, jadi makin penasaran update XDD

**Soldier of Light** : jinjja..? wah..brarti bcax pagi" az chingu..biar kga bkin takut.. tpi kyax klo part ini, gk akn bkin takut deh.. hehehe… mkasih udh ripiu.. ripiu lagi ya..^^

**LittleLiappe** : kalo takut ama umin…sini umin nya buat qu ajjjaaa….. :p…tapi disini gag trelalu berat (?) kok pembunuhn nyaa….gomawooo

* * *

><p><strong>Song Eun Kyung<strong>

ne,salam kenal ya authors..:)

awalnya aku agak ragu bc fic ini dr chap 1..tp penasaran jg..ragu karena fic ini berbau amis (?) darah,jadi aku takut mimpi buruk abis bc ficny..T^T

ak mw kasih saran,kayaknya rate nya harus dinaikin ke M deh,karena punya dampak yg cukup membahayakan (?)..hehehe..

siapa lagi yg bakal mati? ak penasaran,endingnya jg..apa si kyu gk pny perasaan cinta sm si sungmin..keep writing ya! ditunggu update-nya!hwaiting! :D

**Soldier of Light : ** Amis? Wah..donghae dunk.. hahaha… rating M ya? Di pikirkan deh..tapi d part ini akan tetap mnjadi rating T.. pie mkasih ya sarannya chingu… n maksih jga ripiunya..^^ ripiu lgi ya..^^

**LittleLiappe** : ne, salam kenal jugaa..mmm dinaikin rating nya? Hehehe….pendapat ku sama noh kaya umma ku *nunjuk soldier of light*….eniwei gomawooo,,,

* * *

><p><strong>cha minwook<strong>

knp suami saya(umin) jd mengerikan gtu, tp ngga papa skli-kali jd serem keren jga. up.a jgn lama2 ya chingu !

**Soldier of Light**: iya kan..Minnie oppa keren klo kya gni… cpa dlu dunk pcarnya? *plakk* hehe..nih udh update.. lma kga? Mkasih ya udh ripiu…jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : mwo? Suami anda? Jiahhh…..tpi gg papa kan jadi serem ginii,,,nih apdet nya gg termasuk lama kaaann? Gomawoo…

* * *

><p><strong><span>rHeitawoo<span>**

mwo..+ngumpet d blkgx wookie+..kaliand jahad..mending mutilasi nie az +xodorin bada ama ddangkoma+..owh ea..liappe chagi..aqu mw hugs eank live..udh lma aqu tak memelukmu..huwa..aqu gag trima..curank..gilirand siwon..zhou mi ma changmin koidx gag parah" amad..v knapha kyungiequ sadis amad mtix..huwee..kyungie..baiklah..aqu akand memblzkand dendammu..akand qu bnh author eank tlh membri ide atas kematiandmu +ngasah zanpaku+

**Soldier of Light**: Balas az klo bisa..:p *smbunyi di blkang henry n heechul* udh segitu az…hehehe.. mkasih ya udh ripiu… jngan lupa ripiu lgi chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : yang membuat hangeng mati adalah aquu..jadi kalo mau bales dendam kamu gg bisa peluk akuu… :p …. Gomawoo udah ripiu… *nyodorin hangeng*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Iino Sayuri<span>**

annyeong ~ :D saya datang review lagii ~ :p

wiii makin keren aja tuh si EvilMin bunuhnya :D tapi agak nggak rela Hangeng mati..

secara, biasku Hangeng sampe sekarang XD

ah, abaikan.. :D

tapi seru lho chingu! :D apdet kilat ya?

HWAITING, HWAITING, HWAIT- *dibekep readers lain

hehehe ^^ mari kita sudahi review gaje ini dalam damai.. :p

**LittleLiappe** : mwo? Kenapa gg rela hangeng matiii? Tapi mian ya kalo di chap ini pamor (?) umin sbgai pmbunuh kejam jadi turun…hoho…gomawoo

**Soldier of Light**: nih..udh update.. lma kga? Hehehe… mkasih ya udh ripiu..^^ jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya chingu..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Yenni gaemgyu<strong>

Kyaaa! akhr.y update jg!

jd tiap part ad 2 org y yg d bnh. kasian kyunieku. umin sdr min...kmu ga co2k jd pmbnh gt. masa ad pmbnh baby face n.n

biasa.y kyunie yg dpt peran kea gt. tp skrg min.

lnjt tor!:)

**LittleLiappe** : krna umin adalah pembunuh lain daripada yg lain (?),,,,,nih udah lanjutt…gomawo udah ripiuuu

**Soldier of Light**: di part ini hnya stu yg mati, chingu..^^ gak pa"..baby facex Minnie oppa tuh cocok untuk jdi apa az..hm..ap ya nmax..? ah..lupa.. hehe.. mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^

* * *

><p><strong>chieteuk<strong>

wah, bagus ff'y AKU suka, , aku pngen bca yg selanjutnya. . ^-^

**Soldier of Light**: Mksih krna sdah suka ff gaje ini..nih udh d lnjutkan… n mkasih ya ripiunya.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : jiahhhh,,,,aku padamu dah….hoho…gomawo for the ripiuu…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minnie Seongmin<span>**

eon Li saya cuma suka sama wonnie kok dan saya sering berebut suami sama eon soldier of light wkwkw XD cuman agak kasian aja sama mimi *ditimpuk mimi*

lama lama saya kepengen deh bikin fic bunuh bunuh kayag gini mwahahhaha XD

eon seharusnya ini diratedm. kan rated m bukan lemon aja, bunuh bunuh kayag gini jugaaa-"

haduuuh serem amat sih minnie disini ckck *pingsan*

and last keep writing! ^^

**Soldier of Light**: mwo! Jngan pingsan…nnti gak ad yg ngangkat.. hahaha… rating M nnti qw pkirkan..pie krna d chapter ini pmbunuhnnya biasa az..jdi tetap rating T ya..? gak pa" kan..hehe…^^ mkasih udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya saeng..(^3

**LittleLiappe** : jgn pingsan dunndd….ntar gg ada yg ripiu niihhh….hoho…mau bikin fic bunuh"han? Okeehhh,,,betewe, makasi udah ripiuu…

* * *

><p><strong>Jirania<strong>

Hwaa .. Umin ku yg baik dan manis ! Knpa dy jd Psikopat ?

Aq gg bakal sanggup buat baca chap selanjutnya nnti .. aq gg mw baca!

tapi penasaran juga seh .. #jduaghhh

Ywdh .. pkok.a ditunggu ja lanjutannya .. soal keparnoan aq,,nnti ja ngatasin.a .. LOL

**Soldier of Light** : wah…jngan gk bca lgi dunk..:( nih udh sya lnjutkan, n sprtix d part ini gk terlalu sadiskan pmbunuhnx? Hehehe… mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi ya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : haduuhhh…baca ampe akhir duunndd….tapi disini gag kejem-kejem banget kok…gomawo udah ripiuuu

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maki Kisaragi<span>**

Maki : huwaaaaaaaaaa! minnie chagi~ knp kw jd mkin parah gini? huweeeeeeee TT^TT

White Maki : (mkin pundung) minnie~ minnie-ku~ yg manis~ yg imut~ yg lucu~ yg mnggemaskn~ uri flower boy~ knp~ knp~ jd psyco sadis kyk gini~ (ngemeng gemeteran)

Black Maki : (mnyeruak diantara Maki-White Maki) HUAHAHAHA! SUMPAH! KEREN! GW SUKA GAYA LO CHINGUDEUL! MANTUAAAP! KAKAKAK~ XD LNJUT!

Yosh! lnjutkn chingudeul!*0*)/

Luv

K_M

**LittleLiappe** : jiahh….aku bingung mau bales apaa….siapa yg harus saya dukung? Maki plus white maki atau black maki nya? *plak…gomawo udah ripiuuu

**Soldier of Light**: mian ya white maki…Minnie oppa jdi sprti ini.. n bwat black maki..maksih..mkasih… hehehe…. Okelah kalo bgitu.. mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi chingu…^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>.com<span>**

hwaaa, baru kali ini baca fanfics yang sungmin nya jadi devil, biasanya kan si sungmin yg selalu jadi korban (pemerkosaan) dan tertindas, hahha.

ahh..

sungmin-ah memang perfect, dia cocok jadi tokoh apa aja, hahaha.

lanjutkan! (sby mode on) ^_^

**Soldier of Light**: SESUJU! Minnie oppa emnk perfect..*tpi tetap siwon yg super perfect* hahaha… mkasih ya udh ripiu chingu… jngan lupa ripiu lgi…^^

**LittleLiappe** : bukaannn…..yg perfect adalah kyuhyunnnn….*ditampol* ne… ini udah dilanjutkan! (JK mode:on)

* * *

><p><strong><span>kyuminbee<span>**

yeay! sekarang giliran hangeng ama changmin yg mati, besok siapa ya? *ikutan psycho*

aih, umin my lovely hanibanisweety kamu tambah kereeeeeeeen deh di ff ini.. thanks buat authornya!

oh iya thor.. sungmin belong to me xP

**Soldier of Light**: Hm…udh tw kan skrng gliran cpa yg mati? Hehe.. mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : sekarang gilirannya yesung lohhhh… makasih udah ripiuuuu…..

* * *

><p><strong>ifabummie<strong>

ohoy...ngeri ngbyangin han gege mtiny kyk bgtu. Kra2 cp lg y yg bkal d bnuh umin? APakah k-2 author ff nie ea?*d sambit author* lnjut authordeul*apadah bhsa gua* bwt yg lbh psycho lg. Part changmin'ny krang brsa feel'ny. Tp daebak. Update kilat thor. Tararengkyu.

**Soldier of Light**: omona! Masa author sih yg mw d bnuh? Nnti kga ad yg lnjutin dunk nih ff.. hahaha.. lgian Minnie oppa kga mngkin bnuh qw..krna qw gk akn sudi *plakk* dekat" kyuhyun.. haha.. jdi yg pstix akn d bnuh itu.. noh.*nunjuk Liappe* hehehe.. mkasih ya uh ripiu..jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya chingu..^^

**LittleLiappe** : ya! Kalo kita yg dibunuh ff nya gg bkal lanjut neehh….mian ya chinguu kalo di chap ini umin gag sePsikopat(?) sebelumnyaaa…#ripiu di sudahi, ada urusan sama Soldier of Light# *nyingsing baju*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minnie Chagiy4<span>**

Huwee~~

My Tiang Listrik'ku, Changminnie mati..

.

.

Umma jahat!

Eonnie jahat!

#ngambek mode: on

.

.

Habis ini siapa lagi yg bakal mati..?

.

.

Update..

**LittleLiappe **: mwo? Siapa yang kau sebut umma? Dan siapa yang kau sebut eonni? *celingukan*…gag papa dunndd sekali-kali(?) changmin mati,,,*ditabok*…makasih dah ripiu…

**Soldier of Light**: hohoho..jngan ngambek".. nnti Minnie oppa qw ambil..:p nih..udh tw kan cpa yg mti slnjutnya… mkasih udh ripiu..jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya chingu…^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kim Furisanchypo<span>**

kyaa.. sungminku.. sungminku..? ko' jdi psikopat kaya' gini? hueee... T_T

lnjut thor.. kyu oppa meningglny kapan?^digorok sparkyu^ huahahaha...

**LittleLiappe** : lohh….kok ngarep kyu koid….*geleng-geleng kepala*…..nih udah lanjut….makasih yaaaa

**Soldier of Light**: nih udh lnjut…. Hohoh..klo soal Kyu tnang sja… sya sndri yg akn mmbnuhnya..(?) hahaha.. mkasih sdah ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya..^^

* * *

><p><strong>af13knight <strong>**  
><strong>

hah? tadi udah review tapi belum keposting yah?

aishhh... huweeee! menyebalkan!

yep, review ulang aja deh...

syukurlah changmin suami af nggak dimandiin darah ama minnie, tapi kalo minnie mau mutilasi dy juga af rela kok... *otak error*

kyu polos banget ya... makanya kyu, kalau sayang ama orang tu pilih2 dulu, jangan mengundang bahaya... (?)

endingnya gimana nih? penasaran! penasaran! DX

af nggak mau minnie menderita... walaupun udah bunuh banyak orang, tapi minnie tetep manis, kyahahaha! *makin sarap*

yosh! lanjut eonn!

HWAITING! :D

**LittleLiappe** : Loh, loh.. jdi mw x umin mndrita gag nh? mkasih bwat ripiunya..

**Soldier of Light** : uwa..chingu ampe ripiu 2 kli tuh.. jdi yg d pjang stu az ya..hehehe.. Ya, author jga tdak snggup mmbwat adegan mutilasi"..bza" tepar dluan.. hahaha... mkasih ya ripiux.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya chingu..^^

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor **N**gebacot **C**orner

**Soldier of Light: **update…update..! tapi mian ya klo pendek… hbz…bntu tngh jlan sih.. jdinya kita mw jebol dlu jaln bntux (?) hahahaha.. *plakk*

**LittleLiappe** : jebol jalan buntu? *jadi heng hong gara-gara kebanyakan mikir thriller*

**Soldier of Light**: oya… jngan ad yg protes ya^^.. klo d chap nie Minnie krang sadis… hehehe… mianhae…mianhae…*bow*

**LittleLiappe** : aku gga protes kok…

**Soldier of Light**: ya iylah…klo u emnk d hrmkan untuk protes… hahaha…

**LittleLiappe** : mwooo? Maksud looo *masang gaya heechul (?)*

**Soldier of Light**: gak tw…*psang wjah aegyo Minnie oppa*

**LittleLiappe** : jiahhhh….mian chingudeul…jadi henghong gara-gara kebanyakan mikir criminal…*nunjuk Soldier*

**Soldier of Light**: bukannya u yg mkir tndakan" kriminalx Minnie oppa slama ini…*lempar Liappe sendl jepit unyuk*

**LittleLiappe** : woyyy….jangan buka kartu donggg….*bulshing(?)*

**Soldier of Light** : ooppsss…kceplosan.. hahaha *di bekep zhoumi* kyyaaaaa…..XD

**LittleLiappe** : ='= … cari masalah dia… udah ah…sebelum ni ff berubah menjadi pembunuhan sesama author, saya sudahi aja bacotan(?) ini…. Nnn tentu sajaa secuil ripiu chingu sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan (?) ff ini….^^

**Soldier of Light**: Ne… mka dari itu.. mhon ripiunya ya chingudeul…(^3

On June, 19th 2011


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Only Mine, Kyu**

**By Soldier of Light & LittleLiappe**

**Cast:** Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre**: Thriller, Suspense, Crime, Angst, Tragedy

**Disclaimer : **Kami hanya pinjem nama….

**Warning** : Thriller gaje,Boys Love, Maha OOC, Diksi dan EYD yang kurang tepat, typos bertebaran, making headache, PoV yang suka berpindah-pindah tanpa pemberitahuan (?), PsychoMin!, and also **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Enjoy this Fic…. ^^

* * *

><p>Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu Kyu. Agar kau hanya menatap diriku seorang, akan ku lakukan apapun.<p>

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan di kawasan perumahan sederhana yang lumayan sepi. Terlihat Sungmin sedang membawa sebungkus buah-buahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membawa sebuket bunga lili putih yang sangat indah.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke rumah Ryeowook. Hari ini Ryeowook tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, tapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tahu betul alasan sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak masuk. Jadi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjenguk bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook saat ini.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan rumah yang sangat terlihat sederhana. Rumah yang di dominasi dengan warna krem, terlihat sangat sejuk. Di halaman rumah itu terdapat banyak tanaman yang menambah kesan asri pada rumah itu.

"Ini hyung rumahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya.

Sungmin menoleh, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mengartikan 'iya'.

"Ayo Kyu kita masuk," ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya. Sungmin membuka pagar rumah tersebut dengan perlahan, kemudian ia masuk disusul dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Ting tong… Ting tong…

Sungmin menekan bel rumah tersebut, menunggu beberapa saat tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Tidak ada orang hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ani kyu. Wookie memang tinggal sendirian disini. Dan kurasa saat ini dia sedang tidur." Kata Sungmin meyakinkan.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin bergerak menyentuh kenop pintu itu mencoba untuk membukanya. Dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Ryeowook dan yang pasti dengan Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya.

"Wookie…" panggil Sungmin saat dia sudah berada di dalam.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok Ryeowook sang pemilik rumah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih diam di tempatnya memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang terlihat sangat rapi. Semua perabotan tersusun rapi dan terdapat dimana seharusnya berada. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kyuhyun adalah figura-figura foto yang berjajar di atas buffet yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jejeran figura foto yang tertata rapi tersebut. Terlihat satu foto yang Kyuhyun angkat dari tempatnya, di foto tersebut tampak sosok balita yang sangat manis sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Sepertinya itu adalah Ryeowook dan ummanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat foto yang terlihat sangat hangat itu.

Menyadari Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti langkahnya, Sungmin pun berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang serius manatap figura foto yang sedang ia pegang. Senyum yang sangat lembut terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin heran dengan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Sungmin akhirnya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya figura foto yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang. Terlihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Sungmin.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu" tegur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, kemudian mengembalikan figura foto itu ke tempatnya.

"Ah… tidak hyung. Hanya melihat-lihat." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Sungmin dan membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya juga.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati dapur yang sepertinya juga di pakai untuk ruang makan. Dan langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang tertutup.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu itu sekali kemudian membukanya secara perlahan. Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Keadaan kamar ini sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari ruang-ruang yang lainnya. Kamar ini sangat terlihat berantakan. Banyak tisu-tisu bekas yang berserakan dimana-mana,lampu yang masih menyala padahal ini sudah siang, juga korden yang masih tertutup dan berbagai macamnya. Terlihat sosok namja mungil yang sedang meringkuk di tempat atas tidur yang berukuran single bed. Namja mungil itu meringkuk seraya memeluk sebuah foto dan yang jelas sekali terlihat bahwa namja itu menangis, dari bahunya yang bergetar.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati sosok itu, sebelumnya ia taruh sekantong buah-buahan yang ia bawa di atas meja lampu yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu. Ia sentuh bahu namja mungil yang bergetar itu dengan lembut. Sosok itu dengan perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mendapati siapa yang menyentuhnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat bekas air mata yang masih sangat terlihat jelas. Dan yang paling membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun prihatin adalah mata namja mungil itu yang terlihat membengkak menandakan namja itu menangis semalaman.

"Sungmin hyung…" ujar namja tersebut kemudian ia langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tenanglah Wookie… semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sungmin menenangkan Ryeowook. Ia balas pelukan Ryeowook dengan lembut agar namja mungil tersebut dapat tenang.

"Huhuhu…hiks..hiks…" suara tangisan Ryeowook teredam karena saat ini ia sedang membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap kerapuhan temannya itu. Memang selama ini dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook, entah mengapa. Tapi, setelah kejadian ini Kyuhyun merasa ingin menjadi lebih mengenal Ryeowook.

Sangat tampak raut wajah kesedihan yang terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Ya, dia merasa begitu iba terhadap Ryeowook. Walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak dekat dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook adalah sosok yang begitu rapuh. Beda dengan Sungmin, walaupun namja itu berwajah aegyo Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah namja yang kuat. Bahkan Kyuhyunpun yakin ia tidak sekuat seperti Sungmin. Contohnya saat kepergian Changmin, ia menjadi sangat lemah seperti Ryeowook saat ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu, tangisan Ryeowook pun mereda. Akhirnya ia lepas pelukannya pada Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Gwenchanayo, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. "Ne hyung. Gomawo." Kata Ryeowook. Tersenyum tipis dan yang jelas Sungmin mengetahui senyuman itu hanyalah senyum yang di paksakan Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan lembut, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia rapikan poni Ryeowook yang terlihat berantakan.

"Apa kau sudah makan Wookie?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak lapar hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Tapi kau harus makan Wookie. Walaupun sedikit." Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang selembut mungkin,

Ryewook tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di sampingnya kemudian memandangnya dalam. Perlahan air matanya kembali tumpah.

"A-aku merindukannya… hyung. A-aku merin…dukan Yesung hyung. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ujar Ryeowook sambil terisak.

"Ne, aku mengerti Wookie. Tapi apa kamu akan seperti ini terus. Aku yakin, apabila Yesung hyung melihat keadaan mu sekarang ia tidak akan menyukainya." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku… hanya ingin Yesung hyung berada di sini…..hikss…. Akuuu… ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya hyung…..."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu Wookie, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk mu." Ujar Sungmin akhirnya seraya merebahkan tubuh lemah Ryeowook ke tempat tidur.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Entah ia tertidur atau tidak yang jelas walaupun mata Ryeowook terpejam, namun air matanya terus saja mengalir di pipi putinya yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Sungmin berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar kamar Ryeowook menuju dapur. Seperti katanya tadi, ia ingin membuatkan Ryeowook bubur.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk Ryeowook dulu." Ujarnya pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne hyung.." katanya.

Setelah Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang –mungkin- sedang tertidur dengan perlahan. Dengan hati-hati ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook bermaksud untuk tidak mengganggu namja mungil itu.

Di perhatikannya wajah Ryeowook yang putih pucat itu dengan seksama. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Pasti berat. Aku tahu gimana rasanya." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Ryeowook yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Sesekali kening Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berkerut, tapi setelah itu kembali normal seperti biasa.

Sesekali tangannya bergerak menyentuh kening Ryeowook bermaksud untuk mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin pun masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan juga air putih.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryeowook kembali tertidur setelah ia menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur yang di buat oleh Sungmin. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak untuk memakannya. Tapi karena paksaan Sungmin, akhirnya Ryeowook pun menyerah dan memakan bubur itu.

Setelah memakan bubur itu, ia di paksa lagi oleh Sungmin untuk memakan buah-buahan agar Ryeowook tetap terlihat segar. Setelah itu ia di suruh istirahat. Dan seperti sekarang ini, Ryeowook kembali terlelap.

Sungmin sedang mencuci mangkuk kotor dan beberapa peralatan makan yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di dapur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap berada di kamar Ryeowook.

'Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku juga pernah merasakannya Wookie.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini sedang terlelap. Secara perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Dengan lembut ia cium kening Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Ryeowook bukanlah karena dia menyukainya. Tapi karena Kyuhyun merasa bahwa Ryeowook mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama di tinggal oleh orang yang disayanginya untuk selama-lamanya.

'Tapi, aku tahu kau pasti bisa melewatinya.'

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin melihatnya mencium Ryeowook. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut, seperti yang sebelumnya, membuat Sungmin menggeram. Sesuatu yang asing kembali merambati hatinya. Seakan terbakar. Ia tidak terima Kyuhyun mencium orang lain.

Setelah ia bisa mengatur sejenak amarahnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang hyung. Sudah malam." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, tapi kau duluan saja. Aku mau berpamitan dulu dengan Wookie."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, lalu ia menjawab "Ne hyung." Kyuhyun pun mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja belajar Ryeowook kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook. Di belainya wajah Ryeowook lembut. Tatapan mata Sungmin menjadi dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Gara-gara kejadian tadi, ia merasa saat ini Ryeowook sangat membahayakannya.

'Mianhae Wookie' batin Sungmin. Entah kata 'maaf' yang Sungmin katakan adalah maaf untuk saat ia membunuh Yesung atau apa. Yang jelas tatapan mata Sungmin mengisyaratkan penuh kebencian pada Ryeowook.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin datang lagi ke rumah Ryeowook. Awalnya ia akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun, tapi jadwal ekskul Kyuhyun di majukan secara tiba-tiba jadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut ke rumah Ryeowook.

Dan itu yang diharapkan Sungmin. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sungmin senang. Sepertinya Sungmin merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau sendirian, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne, Wookie. Kyuhyun hari ini ada jadwal ekskul, jadi ia tidak bisa menemaniku." Jawab Sungmin seraya mengatur buah-buahan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Belum hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan bubur, ya?" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sungmin pun beranjak pergi ke dapur. Memasak bubur untuk Ryeowook. Tak butuh waktu lama, bubur yang dicampur labu oleh Sungmin itu telah jadi. Sungmin sangat ahli dalam hal ini.

Sebelum ke kamar Ryeowook, Sungmin mengamati bubur itu dengan saksama. Ia terlihat sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasti.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah botol kecil dari saku celananya. Sebuah botol bening yang berisi cairan berwarna putih. Di bukanya tutup botol itu dan menuangkan beberapa tetes kedalam bubur yang khusus dibuatkannya untuk Ryeowook. Setelah selesai, ia tutup kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

'Jeongmal mianhae, Wookie….."

Sungmin telah berada di kamar Ryeowook. Ia berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Ryeowook dan pria mungil itu menerimanya.

"Gomawo, hyung," ujar Ryeowook tulus.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Ryeowook.

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Saat suapan keempat, Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin yang akan menyuapinya lagi dengan tangan nya. Ada yang aneh dengan perut dan tenggorokannya. Seakan tercekat. Tangan Ryeowook terjulur memegangi lehernya.

"Uhukk….. Uhukkk… kkkhhhh…"

Sungmin menaruh mangkuk buburnya di meja yang berada di dekatnya. Ia hanya diam melihati Ryeowook yang kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Uhukk…. Hyung….tolong…..air…." ujar Ryeowook terputus-putus.

"Ne, Wookie," jawab Sungmin. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air yang berada di samping mangkuk bubur. Ia sodorkan ke Ryeowook, namun sebelum Ryeowook menggapainya, Sungmin terlebih dahulu menumpahkan isinya ke lantai.

"Hyung ?" ujar Ryeowook kebingungan, disamping sakit yang kini menggerogoti jantung nya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi, Wookie-ya….." ujar Sungmin.

"Apa…maksudmuu…hyunggg?" tanya Ryeowook dengan susah payah dikala nafasnya kini tercekat.

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, "Akulah yang membunuh Yesung… mianheyo, Wookie…" ucap Sungmin dengan pelan dan tenang.

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya. Ini adalah kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak ia perhitungkan.

"Hyung? Waeyo?" ujar Ryeowook. Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari sudut mata Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tahu, Wookie….. Karena ia ingin merebut Kyuhyun! Ia menyukai Kyuhyun! Maka dari itu aku harus melenyapkannya seperti yang lainnya!" kata Sungmin dengan nada yang semakin ditinggikan di setiap suku kata.

"La…in….nya?"

"Ne. Siwon, Zhoumi, Hangeng, dan Changmin….. akulah yang membunuh mereka….." jelas Sungmin.

"Hyung… kau…..ja….hattt…..hiks…kkhhh…" ujar Ryeowook dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Wookie…terlepas dari semua itu, alasan ku untuk membunuh Yesung juga demi dirimu. Mengertilah, Wookie….."

"Hhhhh….hhhh…hhhhh…." Ryeowook tidak mampu menjawab lagi. Untuk bernafas saja ia sudah kesulitan.

"Aku juga harus membunuh mu, Wookie…. Entah mengapa kau adalah ancaman untuk ku…. Mianhaeyo…"

"Kkkhhh…."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook dan akhirnya membawanya menuju gerbang kematian. Ia terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Sungmin mengatur kembali posisi Ryeowook menjadi seperti orang yang tidur pada umumnya. Setelah itu ia membelai kepala Ryeowook yang sambil lalu mengusap peluh yang berada ada akibat reaksi racun.

"Hyung?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia tahu suara siapa ini. Ia pun menoleh.

"Kyu – hyun?" ujarnya shock.

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil menggenggam erat kenop pintu tersebut. Tubuh tinggi itu terlihat kaku, namun tak dapat menyurutkan sorotan matanya yang berkilat amarah.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa?... Apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Sungmin menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ini.

"JAWAB AKU HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dan mengahadap Kyuhyun. "Ini semua salah mu, Kyu! Aku melakukan semua ini untuk mu! Agar kau melihat ku! Tapi mengapa kau tidak sadar juga! Terlebih saat kau berpacaran dengan Changmin!" balas Sungmin dengan penuh emosi menuding Kyuhyun. Ia telah mengatakan apa yang memenuhi pikirannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Hyung! Kau sudah gila! Mulai sekarang….. Jangan dekati aku lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun dan berbalik pergi.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin. Ia merasa tertohok. Nafasnya naik turun setelah melontarkan kata-kata tadi. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus menjadi miliknya.

Ia melirik sesuatu di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Dengan terburu-buru diambilnya benda itu dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu, salah satu tangannya di tarik oleh Sungmin dengan kuat. Kini Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin dan melemparkan tatapan kebencian terhadap pria aegyeo tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku, hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyu. Kau harus berada disisiku!"

Sungmin menghujamkan benda yang tadi ia bawa ke dada kiri Kyuhyun. Sebuah pisau buah. Ia hujamkan sekuat-kuatnya tepat mengenai jantung Kyuhyun.

"ARRRGGHHH!" erang Kyuhyun kesakitan. Tangan nya mencengkram pisau yang bersarang di dadanya.

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. "Mengertilah, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu….. Ingat kah tentang apa yang kau katakan waktu itu, saat kau bilang bahwa kau ingin berpacaran dengan orang yang selalu berada disamping mu, Kyu….. Aku melakukan nya demi hal ini….Sarangheyo, Kyu…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot kebawah disaat jantungnya hampir tak berdenyut. Sungmin pun ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Tangan nya terjulur membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…. Mianhaeyo…. Jeongmal saranghaeyo…."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup menahan sakit. "Hyuungghh… se – seharunya…kau…mmengucapka…nya…sejak lammaaa…tanpa harus…berbuat….semua i…nihhh…mungkin…aku….."

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, disaat kini matanya telah tertutup untuk selamanya. Sungmin terdiam. Entah ia menginginkan ini atau tidak, yang jelas kini ia merasa lega dan serasa memiliki segalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tak bernyawa dengan sangat protektif.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun. Jeongmal….."

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Sungmin tengah bersenandung ria di dapur yang terlihat mewah. Ia menghampiri nampan dan mengisinya dengan beberapa piring yang berisi makanan. Ia pun beranjak sambil membawa nampan tersebut. Langkahnya mantap keluar dari area dapur lalu menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang sangat luas.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, memasuki ruangan – kamar tidur – yang didominasi warna putih, lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sungmin melangkah menuju sebuah tempat tidur berukuran King size. Diatasnya terbaring seseorang dengan pakaian tuksedo putih yang senada dengan warna sprei tempat tidur tersebut. Tangannya terlipat diatas perutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum pada sosok yang matanya tertutup tersebut sembari meletakkan nampan pada sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Kyu~~~~ Apa kau ingin sarapan sekarang?... Aku membuatkan mu telur dadar dengan sosis kesukaannmu loh~~…."

Sosok yang terbaring itu, Kyuhyun, tentu saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Termasuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Sungmin lontarkan pada Kyuhyun dulu setelah insiden di rumah Ryeowook.

"Kyu~~~~ jangan diam saja….. Kau harus makan agar tidak kurus….." Sungmin membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan hati-hati agar tubuh yang telah diawetkan itu tidak rusak.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Akhirnya kita bisa bersama selamanya, Kyu…."

Ia pun beranjak dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya erat..

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun yang akan menyentuhmu, Kyu. Kau hanya milikku."

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Curhatan author…..<strong>

**LittleLiappe :::**

Akhirnya end juga….. moment suka duka saat mengetik fic ini sangat berarti bagi Li. Sampai-sampai Li sakit pinggang ngetiknya. Gimana? Kurang sadis? Jeongmal mianhae…. Li gag pernah membunuhhhh…. Ada yang mau jadi eksperimen Li untuk scene pembunuhannya? #digampar massa#

Seseorang mengatakan pada Li, kenapa banyak terjadi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sungmin, tapi disini tidak ada polisinya? Atau dengan kata lain Sungmin ditangkap gitu… dan jawaban ku cuma 1..kalau Umin ditangkap, gg bakal ada adegan pemmbunuhan lagi….hohohoho… #sotoy…

Eniwei, special thanks buat readers yg sudah berbaik hati ingin meripiu fic ini… fic ini adalah pengalih perhatian Li dan Soldier of Light dari masa liburan yang membosankaaannn…jadi maaf kalo rada abal…dan thanks juga untuk Soldier of Light,,, 'umma' ku…hehehe

**Soldier of Light :::**

Baiklah… sebenernya saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena saya tidak menyangka bahwa fic ini akan selesai. Dan juga si Liappe yang memaksa saya untuk menulis ini. Hehehe…

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian smua readers yang udah mau ripiu fic abal ini. Padahal awalx hanya lah coba-coba karena saya lagi suka-sukanya fic yang bergenre seperti ini. Jadi, saya ingin membwatnya, tapi karena saya tidak percaya diri jadi saya ajak deh Liappe.. eh ternyata dia mau..xixixi..XD

Terima kasih ya Liappe…(^3

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Riview<strong>

**WhiteViolin**

iya nih kurang sadis

adegan pukul2 pake balok pan udah sering liat di film tapi klo ditambah dilempar dari atap gedung ini baru sadis *ga kebayang badannya Yeppa ancur kayak apa, udah dipukulin dilempar pula ckckck~*

OMG Minppa kau makin ganteng *tole2 Minppa**dibakar VitaMins*

jadi ngebayangin Daniel Jack The Ripper deh

kok feeling mengantakan *ceilah* Wookie korban selanjutnya ya?

okey

lanjut

keep writing

**Soldier of Light **: yosh! Chingu bnar… Wookie adalah korban selanjutnya.. tapi d tambah dengan Kyu..xixixi..XD mkasih ya udh ripiu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : yaaaa…..wookie adalah korban selanjutnya! Bonusnya Kyuhyun!...thanks for your ripiu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>kyuminbee<strong>

entah kenapa saya ga tega yesungnya mati.. huweeeee.. jangan jangan korban berikutnya ryeowook? tapi wook kan temen minnie?

sungmin kelihatan kaya seme(?) disini..

kenapa ga sekalian kyu nya dibunuh? abis kaga sadar sadar ama perasaan minnie..

*dilempar batako ama sparkyu*

update ASAP ya thor..

**Soldier of Light **: Kaya seme? Hahaha…tuh Kyux udh mati akhirnya..XD maksih ya udh ripiu chingu.. jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : hoho….kyu nya udah dibunuh lohhh….==v…. makasih atas ripiunyaaaaa ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra<strong>

ANDWAEEEEEEEE...!

Yesung oppa jng mati.. Jng mati yeobo.. Jng tinggalkn aq.. Apa kau tega m'biarkan aq m'janda? Apa yg hrus aq katakn pada anak2 kita?*lirik dangko brothers n kkoming*

Andwae.. Andwaeeeeeee.. Huweeeeeeeeeeeee..

Knp kau mati dgn cara yg sangat mngenaskn sprti ini? Tp tenang sj cagiya.. Aq akan m'blskn dendammu.. Aq akn mnuntut bls pd org2 yg telah m'buatmu bgni..*siapin golok, samurai, celurit, n sewa ninja konoha* Liat sj pmbalasanq author.. Huahahaha..*evil smirk*

**Soldier of Light** : omo! Author mw di balasssss…*smbunyi d blkng siwon oppa* mkasih ya ripiunya chingu… jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^ #kabbuurrrr breng siwon oppa#

**LittleLiappe** : waduwhh… umma kalau mau kabur tungguin aku dund….#ngejar Soldier of Light bareng Zhoury :-p

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Sachie<strong>

hmmmm hmmmm aku pikir bakal wookie yg mati di chap ini *sok tau lhu chie* #plakk

ternyata si yesung, kasian wookie ckckckck yg sabar ya wookie (?)

chap depan sapa nih yg mati?

sungmin kah? #ekh?

oklah update XD

**Soldier of Light**** : **Wookie gilirannya d chap ini.. hehehe… mkasih ya udh ripiu chignu… jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : kali ini wookie….kamu suka bnget sih kalo Umin nya yang KO =="….betewe ini udah apdet….last chap pula….

* * *

><p><strong>HyukAimimi fishy<strong>

Miaaaaannnn... Bru coment d chap ni krna ai bc.a jg udah d chap ni...

huaaaaa... Oppa trsayang q mati..*nunjk2 siwon hangen* suami k 3 ai jg mati...*tnjuk zhoumi*

sungmin oppa kejem bgt pdhl aegyo juga... Ai terkaget2... Ntar korban.a sapa agy ya? Ai pnasaran... Jgn libatin nyuk ai ya...hehehe...

lanjt authordeul(?)

panjangn agy crita.a ya...

**Soldier of Light**** : **tnang"…unyuk tdk akn ikut".. hehehe… mkasih udh ripiu chingu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi chap nea ya..^^

**LittleLiappe ** : hohoho…slamat datang di Thriller ini…tenang…Li gg kepikiran untuk membunuh si anchovy itu kok….gomawo chinguuuu

* * *

><p><strong>Yenni gaemgyu<strong>

Numpang ripiu lg^^

wookie jgn dket2 ma kyu. tp lau seandai.y kyu pegang2 tau mluk2 wook, kra2 min bkaln bnuh wook ga ya? scr kn wook shbt.y min. ap min tega?

huwa! sungguh sadis dirimu sungmin oppa~ :'(

**Soldier of Light : **syangnya akhirnya Wookie di bnuh oleh umin oppa…hehehe.. mkasih ya ripuna chingu…^^

**LittleLiappe** : ho'oh….wookie dibunuh di shap ini…mianhae chingu…. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ifabummie<strong>

annyeong authordeul...

Pmbnuhan'ny kyk piala brgilir(?)ya...*plakk. Di chap nie hruznya di jelasin keadaan mayatny yeppa gmna. Biar kesan kejamnya tetep dapet chingu. Ayo digali lagi otak crime kalian#disate author# okey! Update jgn lma2 chingudeul.

Keep writing.

**LittleLiappe**** : ** mian …hehehe…..otaknya Li udah rusak mikir pembunuhan terus yang nantinya malah berujung ke nc (kok bisaaaa)…. O.o….hoho….ini apdetnya gg lama kaaannn…..

**Soldier of Light** : mianhaeeee….. krna author gk bza gali"an(?) *plaakk* hehehe… krna pkiran sdah d ujung tnduk…dan sprti kta Liappe, nnti akhir"x bkal jndi NC kan bhaya…hohohoho… mkasih ya udh ripiu chingu…^^

* * *

><p><strong>rHeitawoo<strong>

hikz..wookie jgn sdh lg..khand udh adha aqu..+hugs wookie+..kyu..awas klo kmu jd ska ama wookie..n awas az klo wookiex ampe mti..qu abizind kliand thor..eh ea..d awal" khand udh jlz klo trjdi pmbnhand..v kok gag dha polisi eank trlibat ea.

**Soldier of Light**** : **Polisix qw bekep…hahaha… ouh..tapi akhirnya Wookie hrz mati… slamat mnjanda.. hahaha… mkasih ya udh ripiu chingu….^^

**LittleLiappe** : lohh…..ini masuk curhatan ku tadi ya….ahahayyy….. gomawo udah ripiu chagi….

* * *

><p><strong>Iino Sayuri<strong>

sblmnya, aku mw bales balesan reviewnya dlu yaa.. :D

.

ngga rela hangeng mati soalnya hangeng kalo mati ntar chullie ama siapa? *HanChul shipper kumat* hehehe

.

pamor EvilMin sbg pembunuh ngga turun kok chingu! ^^ malah makin keren aja ~ ^^

terus terang, aku suka ff yg kaya begini.. bener2 menunjukkan sisi lain dri Min yg biasanya lembut, manis dsb, skrg jadi pembunuh gini.. ddaebak deh! :D

jdi Min kyk bner2 punya 2 kepribadian :D

.

ngga lama kok chingu apdetnya! ^^ kereeeeeen banget ffnya ^^

four thumbs up deh! :D dibikin lebih sadis lagi ya, chingu ^^

**Soldier of Light **: Wah..kalo gto Chullie sama Liappe az…*lempar chullie ke Liappe* haha… klo bgini sadis kga? Kyax gk ya..? hehehe..mian… pie mkasih ya udh ripiu chingu…^^ jngan lupa ripiu lgi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : hwwaaaa… aku di kasih heechul *cling cling*….tapi hatiku udah penuh ama KyuHaeZhouRy…..#di death glare Soldier of Light#...hoho…Li pengen membuat versi OOC sungmin sesuai bayangan Li….*eniwei gag da yg bakal nyinggung ini kan*

* * *

><p><strong>af13knight<strong>

SAYA YAKIN SEKALI PASTI KYU PAKE PELET!

nggak masuk akal bgt yesung oppa naksir dy! OMONA! KYU! kamu pergi ke dukun mana hah? AYO NGAKU! *cekek kyuhyun* *dibunuh minnie*

emang siapa yg mau minnie menderita? af sendiri sih udah muak lyat minnie menderita dimana2, sekarang lagi nyari ff yg kyu nya menderita *digatak kyu*

yosh! lanjut thor~

semoga happy ending (?)

minnie... seme2 suju jangan dihabisin semua dong, mrk cuma korban dipelet kyu tuh... *makin ngaco*

**Soldier of Light** : MWO? PELET? Wah…kyuhyun tdak pernah bilang" klo dy pke pellet.. jngn" Liappe jga kna pellet dy tuh..mkax dy trgila" dngn kyu.. *di gmpar* hohoho.. mian klo bgini bza tdak d sbut happy ending? Kyax kga.. hahaha.. mkasih udh ripiu chingu.. jngan lupa ripiu lgi ya…^^

**LittleLiappe** : mwahaha…baca komen mu bikin aku ketawa gaje lohhh….. appaahhhh? Pelet? Aku juga kna peletnya Kyu nih!...eniwei ini hepi ending gag? Gomawooo….

* * *

><p><strong>Maki Kisaragi<strong>

HYAAAAAAAAAAA! APA2AN INIIIIIIII...! (triak2 kalap smbil ngjambak rambut frustasi)

knp~ knp~ KENAPAAAAAA~! HUWEEEEEEE! TT^TT

knp Yesungie chagi naksir si evil! ?

ini ga mngkin! ini ga mngkin! (geleng2 smbil nutup telinga dg ekspressi shock)

trus knp tunangan Maki (bc : min) ngbunuh suami Maki (bc : ncung)

oh no! ini ga bs Maki trima! kalian brdua hrs tanggungjwb!

kalian hrs mnerima akibatx! (nyabut samurai#mata berapi)

Black Maki : (bekep Maki) cih! brisik bgt sih ni org gaje atu! TENANG CHINGUDEUL! FF KALIAN MANTAB! AYO TERUSKAN! HUWAHAHAHAHA! LANJUT!

Luv

K_M

**Soldier of Light**** : **hohoho… idenya masukin yesung adlah Liappe, chingu… wah.. mw nyabut samurai? *smbunyi d blkng siwon oppa* untuk black maki.. mkasih ya udh d bkep makix.. hbz nnti dy bnuh author..uwoooo atuttttt….hehehe… makasih udh ripiu ya chingu… jngan lupa ripiu lagi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : Ne, Umma! Jangan buka kartu donggg aisshhhh… *brb kabur ke sumur*…..gomawo buat ripiu nya… tapi jangan bunuh sayyaaaa T^T

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Furisanchypo<strong>

KYAA.. uminku yang sexy, bahenol, baik, imut sumpah, lembut, ramah, dn tidak ada evil2ny ko' jadi pisikopattttt? hueee.. T_T

apakah wookie nan plos jdi incrn selnjutny? huaa... ottoke?

tpp..

bgusss ko! hahahahaha... lanjutt thorr.. dr kmrn saia nunggu kpan evil oppa is dead nyaa.. ^ditendng sparkyu ampe pluto^

thor, wlau ff ini sadisny ngalahin ryan jombang, brkenankah author bkin jdi happy ending? sesadis2ny umin, aku gmw dia jdi trsksa akhirny... ,

**Soldier of Light**** : **Mwo? Ryan jombang? Cpa tuh? Hehehe…. Mian..nea happy ending bkan? Kyax sih bukan ya? Hehehe..pie uminnya kga tersiksa kok… n sie Kyux udh mati… hohoho… mkasih ya udh ripiu chingu… jngan lupa ripiu lgi..^^

**LittleLiappe** : uni…ryan jombang itu capa cihhh *gag tau berita*….. tapi masa thriller jadi happy ending =='',,,,makasih ya udah nyempetin baca n ripiuu…. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Last word<strong>

Pokoknya makasih bangettt ama semuanya,,,, kali ini gag pake ngebacot lagi, cape….dan sadar ini sudah 4000 word lebih…. Li Cuma mau ngomong, Li cinta readers semuanya….ini fic pasti banyak kurangnya entah itu typo yg nyempil, masalah karakter, alur serta deskripsinya…alangkah bahagianya jika ff inii di ripiu dengan KRITIK yang disertai SARAN…. Readers yang baik tau artinyakan~~~~..hehehe ^-^v

Sign **LittleLiappe**

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang mesti saya ucapkan.. karena semuanya sudah di bilang sma Liappe.. hehehe… tapi saya tetap akan mengatakan terima kasih bnyak buat semua readers yang telah meripiu fic ini.. terimakasih ya readers… . Saranghae..(^3

Sign **Soldier of Light**

**on June, 23th 2011  
><strong>


End file.
